


Неудачники

by tigrjonok



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Crossover, Detectives, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok
Summary: Если волшебники существовали в XX-ом веке, почему бы им не существовать и в XXIII-ем? Группа магов приезжает на «Вавилон 5», а расхлебывать Гарибальди.





	1. День первый

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Кроссовер Гарри Поттера и Вавилона 5.  
> 2\. Зверь-обоснуй не то чтобы жестоко умерщвлен, но, скажем, слегка придушен.  
> 3\. Снейп, Люпин и прочие — не попаданцы, а потомки (и тезки) соответствующих героев поттерианы, но фамильные черты такие фамильные черты.  
> 4\. Действие происходит между эпизодами Вавилона 5 «Путь через Гефсиманский сад» и «Голоса власти», хотя для сюжета это не особо принципиально.

**Майкл Гарибальди**

Если бы Майклу Гарибальди пришло в голову обратиться в центаврианскую веру, он тоже мог бы сказать, что у него с Иларус, богиней удачи, давние и довольно странные отношения. Порой он просыпался в таком деятельном и светлом настроении, что даже самые завзятые сплетники, открыто называющие его мизантропом, устыдились бы и добровольно посыпали голову пеплом при одном взгляде на его ухмыляющуюся физиономию: Майкл без всякой видимой причины оглашал каюту невозможно фальшивыми кантри песенками; рисовал на запотевшем зеркале в ванной смеющиеся рожицы; мысленно подшучивал над собой в такой манере, что побаивающиеся его подчиненные, если бы это услышали, упали бы в обморок от шока, и ему казалось, что за окном расцветает приятно-прохладное, бодрящее после вчерашней жары, светлое летнее утро. Конечно, в космосе — а большую часть своей жизни Майкл провел на космических аванпостах — время года не имеет значения, но тому чувству, что сопровождает такие летние рассветы — ощущению бескрайности, бесконечности и неизменной приветливости открывающейся перед тобой дороги — световые годы не помеха. Впрочем, случались у него и похмельные — к счастью, давно уже в переносном смысле — подъемы, когда казалось, что жизнь отчаялась обратиться хотя бы в зебру и окончательно выбрала для себя черную масть, и даже руки не чесались кого-нибудь убить — по причине полного отсутствия энергии. Но куда чаще он, направляясь от дома к месту службы и отчаянно стараясь нащупать метафорическое равновесие, пытался решить для себя дурацкий, но исключительно навязчивый вопрос: везунчик он или все-таки неудачник.

Этот день выдался среднестатистическим. Майкл провел утреннюю летучку в офисе службы безопасности, постоянно, словно броскую фразу рекламы, прокручивая на краю сознания свой «вопрос», и так отвлекся, что перед встречей с капитаном даже не успел просмотреть отчет Зака о недавних событиях. Последнее обстоятельство изрядно разозлило, что было, скорее, кстати, но Майкла грызло нехорошее предчувствие, что эта мелкая оплошность именно сегодня выйдет ему боком.

Так и оказалось.

— Майкл, похоже, у нас проблема, — «поприветствовал» его Шеридан.

— А что нового? Извини. — Поскольку о сути «проблемы» он не имел ни малейшего понятия, пришлось сдаваться: — Так что ты имеешь в виду?

Шеридан рассеянно почесал висок — как будто подобная неосведомленность шефа службы безопасности была в порядке вещей.

— У нас в морге два центаврианских трупа. За последние три дня.

Майкл присвистнул.

— И Лондо до сих пор не устроил истерику? Где-то сдох кто-то большой и волосатый, надеюсь, пак’ма’ры найдут это первыми. — Как и всегда при появлении на горизонте какой-нибудь загадки, его настроение улучшалось прямо на глазах. — Я так полагаю, смерть наступила не в результате естественных причин?

— Понятия не имею, — ровным тоном откликнулся Шеридан.

— То есть как?

— То есть так. Отчеты Стивена, — он постучал пальцем по папкам, — прочитаешь на досуге. Или спроси самого Стивена. Он все равно ни о чем, кроме этих трупов, говорить сейчас не в состоянии. Но если вкратце, то причина смерти не установлена.

— Весело.

— Да уж куда веселее. Все это дурно пахнет.

Майкл усилием воли проглотил вопрос о следах телепатического вмешательства: если Стивен «ни о чем, кроме этих трупов, говорить не в состоянии», то он уже нашел способ это проверить. Правда, если, скажем, Пси-Корпус опять провел какой-нибудь эксперимент и получил еще одного телепата вроде Айронхарта, то никто не даст гарантии, что следы сможет обнаружить даже Лита, с ее возросшими после визита на Ворлон способностями. Вот только чем Пси-Корпусу могли помешать центавриане? И все же Майкл поинтересовался:

— Наши покойники, часом, не телепаты?

— Странно, что ты об этом спросил, — Шеридан посмотрел на него удивленно-одобрительно. — Мне не казалось, что это может быть важно, но — да. Именно телепаты, оба.

Майкл витиевато выругался.

* * *

Здравый смысл, вероятно, подсказал бы вернуться в офис и заняться хотя бы отчетом, но Майкл с собственным здравым смыслом был не в ладах и привык полагаться попеременно на паранойю, опыт и интуицию. Сегодняшний бал правила интуиция, а потому Майкл решил сперва пройтись по «Зокало», спуститься в «нижние уровни» и заглянуть на таможню — в общем, немного проветрить голову. Кроме того, в отчете Зака центаврианские трупы вряд ли упоминались — смерти на первый взгляд не походили на криминальные; суть медицинского заключения была уже известна; а что касается личных дел покойников, то их просмотрели еще в офисе капитана, хотя чуть позже все равно придется открыть эти несчастные дела и выучить наизусть.

День на станции выдался на удивление мирный — даже в трущобах на глаза не попалось ни одного карманника, — так что свою основную задачу — помочь проветрить голову — обход все-таки не выполнил. Когда Майкл пришел на таможню, в сознании по-прежнему мухой жужжало «Пси-Корпус», а при всем своем недоверии к телепатам вообще и к Корпусу в частности Майкл шестым чувством чуял, что дело в чем-то или ком-то другом.

В порту царила обычная дневная суета, охрана украдкой позевывала у пропускных терминалов, а Зак так и вовсе клевал носом: не иначе, опять тянул до последнего и в итоге просидел за пресловутым отчетом всю ночь — бумажная работа традиционно была самым слабым местом хороших офицеров безопасности. Майкл для порядка слегка поиграл бровями — охрана тут же подобралась и вперилась в мониторы, как будто и в самом деле рассчитывала поймать на этой проходной наркодилеров или продавцов оружия. Эх, если бы все было так просто! Если бы все было так просто, половина службы безопасности давно бы осталась без работы. Майкл усмехнулся и уже собрался было уходить, как вдруг один из пропускных терминалов засветился красными огнями и завопил благим матом на всю зону, а половина мониторов тут же вышла из строя.

— Какого дьявола!

Моментально проснувшийся Зак уже преградил путь мрачному типу в длиннющем черном балахоне из тех, что носят только священники да минбарцы. Тот, впрочем, не делал ни малейшей попытки сбежать, а только презрительно кривил тонкие губы — такие бескровные, что их обладатель легко сходил за вампира.

— Сэр, позвольте ваш багаж.

«Вампир» бросил успокаивающий взгляд на своего заметно нервничающего спутника — полуседого русого мужчину с каким-то испуганным выражением лица — и хмыкнул:

— На здоровье.

При первых звуках этого голоса Майкл чуть не потерял равновесие и внимательнее всмотрелся в лицо говорившего, как раз в этот момент повернувшегося к нему вполоборота. Очень бледная кожа — ну одно слово, вампир, — тонкие жирные волосы, высокие скулы, презрительный изгиб губ, моментально притягивающие взгляд черные глаза и огромный нос с горбинкой. Такой знакомый… Они не виделись более двадцати лет, но не узнать этот профиль было невозможно.

— Н-да, капитан, — пробормотал Майкл себе под нос. — Вот теперь у нас точно проблемы.

 

**Ремус Люпин**

Сторонний наблюдатель вряд ли назвал бы Ремуса Люпина счастливым человеком, но сам он до недавнего времени полагал, что фортуна к нему вполне благосклонна. Во-первых, ему повезло родиться магом. Ремус относился к магглам без предубеждения, скорее, считал магические способности чем-то вроде хорошего голоса или музыкального слуха — приятно получить от природы такой подарок. Во-вторых, у него была отличная — интересная и любимая — работа. Оборотней в аврорат брали неохотно, и хотя большинство модернистов полагало это отголоском старых предрассудков, сам Ремус не мог не признать, что это в какой-то степени объяснимо и логично. Ликантропия оставалась неизлечимой и опасной болезнью (политкорректность требовала говорить «особенностью», но он не одобрял эвфемизмов, по крайней мере, когда речь шла о нем самом), но главное — она оставалась болезнью во многом неизученной. Впрочем, ничего удивительного: пойди найди желающих играть лабораторную свинку, когда ценой ошибки является чья-то жизнь. Самым белым, пока почти полностью теоретическим пятном были именно полеты в космос. Когда-то считалось, что ликантропия связана с фазами луны, но эра космических путешествий разбила эту теорию вдребезги, а спустя какое-то время при помощи маггловской науки высчитали новые закономерности, на основе световых волн и гравитации. Гравитация, звезды, орбиты, спутники большие и малые — во всей этой физике Ремус не понимал ни черта, но при одной мысли о том, что он не сможет по одному взгляду на ночное небо определить чуткость сна своего волка, ему становилось дурно. И он не мог винить тех магов, кого перспектива отправиться в космос в компании оборотня лишала аппетита и сна. А разъезжать по галактике сотрудникам аврората в последние годы приходилось все чаще и чаще: маггловский и магический мир все больше сближались, уже даже начали поговаривать об отмене Статута о секретности, хотя пока это были только разговоры. Ремусу же приходилось покидать Землю рекордно малое количество раз — всего дважды он летал с заданиями на Марс, — и те поездки он вспоминал с ужасом. Ограниченность в передвижении — нежелательное качество для аврора, изрядно, кстати говоря, мешающее карьерному росту, хотя это его заботило меньше всего: он никогда не был амбициозен. Собственно, единственной его заботой, несмотря на замершую на мертвой точке карьеру и неустроенную личную жизнь, оставалась ликантропия — вероятно, потому, что на ее фоне все остальные жизненные неурядицы как-то меркли. И Ремус даже научился находить в этом циничном парадоксе еще один повод для благодарности судьбе. Но в последнее время даже ему, с его въевшейся в кожу привычкой во всем искать светлые стороны, начало казаться, что отношения с фортуной как-то незаметно испортились, причем сильно. А вишенкой на торте стала эта поездка в глубокий космос, да еще и в такой компании, что надо бы хуже, да некуда.

Однако «Вавилон 5» определенно производил впечатление. Тоже в каком-то смысле чудо — чудо человеческого гения, упорства, знаний и безрассудства. Безрассудной веры в то, что не существует ничего невозможного.

На подлете к станции Ремус сидел, зажмурившись. Собственно, именно в таком состоянии он провел всю поездку, хотя отдел по одному Мерлину ведомым причинам на этот раз не поскупился на расходы, и маршрут был согласован с лучшими магастрофизиками — магами, специализирующими на сопряжении магических формул и составляющих с физическими законами. А потом Северус Снейп — мастер зелий, попутчик, коллега, лучший зельевар отдела и — что уж там — всей Британии и как бы ни всей Европы — громко предложил ему адоцин, маггловское успокоительное, прописываемое беременным, и оно же единственное, действующее на физиологию оборотней. Пожилой сосед-маггл уставился на них как на законченных психов и немедленно попытался отодвинуться как можно дальше, чуть не вывернув из пола кресло, а Ремус стиснул зубы, глаза открыл и больше уже не закрывал — не столько опасаясь снейповских подначек, сколько все-таки завороженный открывавшемся в иллюминаторе зрелищем.

Но, как бы там ни было, неприятности начались почти сразу после того, как транспорт причалил, — не иначе, по закону Мерфи. На багаж Снейпа, в котором, помимо всего прочего, находился запас Аконитового зелья под очень сильным заклятьем консервации, было наложено множество чар. Ремус еще на Земле тщательно изучил все данные о «Вавилоне 5» и провел три ночи кряду, высчитывая фон магических полей, чтобы их совокупная магия не вывела из строя станционную технику. И в итоге настоял на том, чтобы не применять к самим себе даже простенькие маскирующие заклятья, что в их ситуации было не слишком разумно, но, увы, необходимо — эти дополнительные чары уводили магический фон далеко за черту приемлемого для техники предела. Но, видимо, где-то все-таки просчитался — как только они со Снейпом вошли в зону контроля, половина мониторов вышла из строя, а пропускной терминал завопил оглушительным набатом, переполошив охрану.

— Сэр, позвольте ваш багаж, — обратился к Снейпу дежурный офицер.

Тот недовольно поджал губы, бросил на Ремуса ехидно-понимающий взгляд — мол, опять накосячил, бестолочь, — но багаж безропотно отдал. Инструкции аврората запрещали вступать в пререкания с маггловскими службами безопасности, за исключением особых случаев (список прилагается).

— На здоровье.

Офицер открыл небольшой черный чемодан и с минуту рассматривал его содержимое так внимательно, словно так были спрятаны пиратские сокровища. Впрочем, удивляться было чему: маскировочные чары показывали магглу аккуратную стопку черных костюмов. _Очень большую_ стопку черных костюмов.

— Какой обширный у вас… гм… гардероб, — в конце концов заметил он, окидывая Снейпа внимательным, чуть насмешливым взглядом. — Уверены, что ничего не забыли захватить?

Тот еще сильнее выпрямил спину — не выносил, когда кто-то даже вскользь касался его вешнего вида, — и, кажется, уже собирался послать инструкции к Мордреду, но в этот момент поблизости раздалось многозначительное:

— Добро пожаловать на «Вавилон 5», господа. Зак, оставь, я сам разберусь.

Лысый маггл, судя по уверенному голосу и нашивкам — командир подразделения, а то и всей службы безопасности, движением руки отпустил дежурного офицера и повернулся к Снейпу.

— Ну, здравствуй, Стервятник.

— И тебе не хворать, Енот, — недовольно процедил тот.

Однако смотрел Снейп на лысого маггла с явным ободрением, и Ремус почему-то тут же решил, что ему самому этот маггл категорически не нравится.

 

**Майкл Гарибальди**

Майкл не собирался оскорблять Снейпа, просто старая кличка сама слетела с языка.

Давным-давно, так давно, что и вспоминать-то страшно, они были мальчишками и жили по соседству в бедном пригороде Бостона. Снейп даже в семилетнем возрасте держался как король Вселенной и страдал нездоровым пристрастием к умничаньям и ехидству — за что бывал регулярно бит, — а также постоянно задирал кверху свой и без того немалый нос — и в прямом, и в переносном смысле. Драться он каким-то непостижимым образом так и не научился, но его обидчики время от времени оказывались заброшенными то на соседнюю крышу, то на дерево. Сам Майкл в детстве любил книги — откуда что берется и куда что девается, — постоянно читал ночами и постоянно же ходил с черными кругами под глазами, за что и заработал свое прозвище. А еще он уже в том возрасте был чертовски любопытен, обожал тайны и отличался исключительным упрямством, так что со временем вытряс из Стервятника правду о творящихся с ним странностях. Шло время; бостонские улицы излечили Майкла если не от любопытства, то от книголюбия, а заодно поставили недурной левый хук и оставили на память характерный акцент и лексикон. К Снейпу ни произношение, ни сленг не липли: он уверял, что какой-то его пра-пра-пра был британцем. Отучившись в какой-то закрытой школе, на которую неизвестно где раздобыл денег, в Британию же Снейп и уехал, и тогда они с Майклом виделись в последний раз. И, говоря по совести, эта новая встреча двадцать лет спустя шефа службы безопасности «Вавилона 5» категорически не радовала. Мало того, что Снейп был настоящей занозой в заднице и притягивал к себе неприятности — о том, что к нему самому это утверждение применимо не в меньше степени, Майкл, как водится, даже не подумал, — так еще и его появление в сочетании со странными трупами у Стивена в лаборатории наводило на очень нехорошие мысли. Однако Майкл — скорее из чистого упрямства, чем по какой-то иной причине — даже мысленно не желал произносить «слово на букву эм», а потому, выставив Снейпа, его дурацкий багаж и его нервного приятеля в коричневый сектор, к Стивену-то и отправился — искать более рациональный ответ на центаврианскую загадку.

— Док, есть минутка?

— Разве что минутка, — Стивен прикрыл ладонями глаза и провел руками от переносицы к вискам.

— Центаврианские трупы.

— О, капитан тебя все-таки озадачил. Не уверен, что это в компетенции службы безопасности.

— Когда на станции появляется труп, это однозначно в моей компетенции. Пока ты, док, не удостоверишь обратное.

Стивен фыркнул:

— А мне-то, наивному, казалось, что все наоборот. Впрочем, черт с тобой, наслаждайся, — он порылся в столе и вытащил уже изрядно потрепанные папки с документами.

— Док, а если своими словами.

— А если своими словами, то я вынужден признать свое полное бессилье. Я не могу установить причину смерти. Ты для этого сюда пришел? Чтобы услышать это из первых, так сказать, рук?

Майкл подтащил поближе стул и уселся на него верхом:

— Стивен, а что насчет телепатического вмешательства? Ты проверил?

Тот, вопреки ожиданиям, нисколько не обиделся на такое явное сомнение в его профессионализме и только фыркнул:

— Я даже привлек мисс Александер. Глухо.

— А микротелекинез? Это ведь возможно, по крайней мере, в теории. Телепатически пережимается сосуд, кислород не поступает в мозг, и мозг умирает, — скороговоркой уточнил Майкл, не обращая внимание на невнятное стивеновское «я знаю». — А сосуд потом отпускается, и все, никаких следов.

— Теоретически? Неплохое объяснение. Но мне не известно о существовании телепатов такой силы, что были бы на подобное способны. Даже похожие действия П-12 или равных им инопланетных телепатов всегда оставляют след в нервной системе.

— Ну, один такой был. Айронхарт, — напомнил Майкл в ответ на вопросительный взгляд. — А еще нам ничего не известно о телепатических способностях ворлонцев, об их наличии или силе. Или, — он понизил голос, — теней.

— Или Будды вкупе с центаврианским Великим Создателем. Майкл, тебя заносит. Я готов согласиться, что в этом есть определенный резон, но тогда совершенно непонятен выбор жертв. Впрочем, ответ на вопрос о мотивах и в самом деле твое поле деятельности.

— Ладно, а что насчет инопланетной фауны или флоры? Ты ведь сам говорил: если нет способной на что-то техники, то, может, есть природное явление. Маркабский ядовитый плющ, бракирийские клещи, заглоты…

— Идиоты? — ехидно продолжил Стивен. — Майкл, ты в самом деле думаешь, что это я не проверил?

— Извини.

— Ладно, проехали. В общем, объяснение я пока могу придумать только одно: у нас завелась какая-то дрянь, которой нет в базах данных ни у нас, ни у всех инопланетных рас, с которыми мы имели дело. Техническая или природная, не знаю, хотя я бы поставил на природную.

— Голос азарта?

— Голос опыта. Или ты прав, и это еще один Айронхарт. Даже не знаю, что хуже, — добавил он задумчиво.

— Я знаю, Стивен, — рассеянно откликнулся Майкл.

— Что ты знаешь?

— Что может быть хуже. А вот тебе лучше этого не знать.

 

**Ремус Люпин**

Едва они оказались за закрытыми дверями каюты, как Снейп вытащил палочку, парой резких злых движений увеличил чемодан, извлек из него флаконы с Аконитовым зельем и свои лабораторные принадлежности и принялся возвращать им нормальные размеры и расставлять «по местам», то есть туда, куда его душе захотелось, не обращая внимания на то, что такими темпами он через несколько минут непременно захламит все имеющееся пространство.

— Северус, — осторожно позвал Ремус.

Молчание.

— Северус, ты уверен, что тебе все это нужно прямо сейчас?

Тот пробурчал в ответ что-то невразумительное.

— Северус, если ты не заметил, тут очень мало места.

— Жилое пространство в космосе на вес золота, мог бы и сам догадаться, раз ты такой спец по магглам.

Ремус привычно пропустил шпильку мимо ушей, тоже вытащил палочку и освободил от снейповского барахла немного места возле гардероба.

— Люпин! Это тонкое оборудование! К нему нельзя применять бытовую магию. Будь так любезен, не размахивай тут руками и простецкими чарами, — выпалил Снейп на одном дыхании.

— Да-да, спасибо, без тебя я бы нипочем не вспомнил материал первого курса Академии авроров. И будь так любезен, — добавил Ремус с почти снейповским сарказмом, — подумай о том, что нам в этой комнате еще жить, по крайней мере, несколько дней. Желательно не натыкаясь ежеминутно на твое драгоценное оборудование.

— Хамишь, Люпин?

— С кем поведешься.

— Этого еще не хватало, — пробормотал Снейп себе под нос и тут же, словно пытаясь взять назад эту фразу, почти добродушно поинтересовался: — А ты что, тоже хотел роскошный люкс в красном секторе?

Ремус напряг память и вспомнил, что гостевой или коричневый сектор станции представлял собой настоящий вавилонский треугольник, вобравший в себя спектр жилья для всех слоев населения, от относительно приличных номеров до настоящих трущоб. Дорогие же гостиницы на станции располагались в деловом — красном — секторе.

Что ж, видимо, не он один до отлета просиживал ночи над планами и схемами.

— Ты меня с кем-то спутал.

— Не с кем-то, а кое с кем. Конкретным. — Снейп улыбнулся краешками губ, открыто и совсем не ехидно.

Ремус рассмеялся этой незамысловатой шутке, и в груди потеплело от мимолетного чувства сопричастности. Они вместе посмеивались над капризным стажером — Мерлин, какая мелочь! Но она почему-то казалась и нужной, и важной.

Ремус всегда был человеком рассудительным и осмотрительным, чему немало способствовала его «особенность», и теперь Снейп — колючий, обросший броней ехидства, — своими поджатыми губами и темными глазами, на дне которых временами горели веселые, но не злые искры, пробуждал в нем проказливого мальчишку, которым, несмотря на все детские и подростковые шалости, он так толком и не успел побыть. Эту броню хотелось разобрать, не разбить, но разворошить. И добраться до сути, чтобы попробовать ее на вкус. Пусть даже этот вкус окажется горьким. А ведь он, скорее всего, окажется. Возможно, именно эта мысль — а еще осторожность, побуждавшая не рисковать теми крупицами по-настоящему, искренне хорошего, что достаются оборотню, — и останавливала Ремуса, когда он ловил себя на том, что слишком засмотрелся на изящные руки с длинными пальцами или тонкие, бледные губы.

Громко тренькнул дверной звонок, и только Снейп успел — разочарованно? или показалось? — прорычать: «Открыть», как в комнату в прямом смысле слова ввалились два лучших стажера аврората, приданные на это задание Ремусу в помощь, хотя точнее было бы сказать — в наказание, за все грехи, прошлые и будущие. Гарри Поттер и Драко Малфой. Гарри, смышленый, способный, любопытный и рисковый — это последнее еще предстояло взять под контроль, но молодые стажеры другими оказываются редко, — был сыном старого друга Ремуса; Драко же, высокомерный, наигранно капризный, чересчур для аврора осторожный, но умный, довольно для своего возраста проницательный и упорный, принадлежал к старой магической британской семье, имел дурную привычку хвастаться своим происхождением и на дух не переносил модернистов, к которым, несмотря на несогласие с ними по некоторым вопросам, Ремус причислял и себя. Впрочем, корень проблемы был, разумеется, не в этом, а в том, что Поттер и Малфой представляли собой несовместимые ингредиенты — при попадании в котел обоих одновременно все взрывалось. Ремус краем уха слышал, что мальчишки невзлюбили друг друга еще в школе, и, оказавшись в аврорате, продолжали выяснять отношения при каждом удобном, а особенно при каждом неудобном случае. Чтоб тому гению, который поставил их в пару и повесил их обучение на Ремуса, икалось до конца жизни. Ремус негласно считался в аврорате основным наставником для молодежи — в основном потому, что при своем хорошем опыте и приличной магической силе предпочитал сидеть на Земле, — и никогда раньше данной ролью не тяготился, но эта парочка доводила его до белого каления.

— Будущее аврората, я смотрю, в надежных руках, Поттер, — поприветствовал Снейп вновь прибывших.

— Если под ногами не будут путаться всякие… — В последний момент Гарри сдержался и только стукнул кулаком по полу, правда, с такой силой, что с носа слетели очки.

— Четырехглазые, — подсказал Драко.

— Поднимайтесь, молодые люди, — прервал начинающуюся перепалку Ремус. — Как на таможне?

— Все в порядке. А почему ты спрашиваешь? — Гарри запустил руку в и без того растрепанные волосы.

— Потому что у нас случился небольшой инцидент.

— У нас, Люпин, багаж под серьезными чарами, — вмешался Снейп.

— И именно поэтому большая часть поискового оборудования у Гарри. Или ты думаешь, что ребятам я пользоваться маскировочными заклятьями запретил из простой педантичности и любви к системам? — парировал Ремус.

Драко окинул обоих каким-то странным взглядом, но промолчал.

— У нас все прошло нормально, — повторил Гарри.

— Странно…

— Ладно, господа авроры, — проворчал Снейп. — Займитесь, наконец, делом. Я хочу убраться отсюда как можно скорее.

Ремус вздохнул, решив в первый момент, что Снейп, как и большинство, опасается находиться с оборотнем в космосе, но тот явно смотрел вглубь себя, словно что-то вспоминая. Или кого-то? В груди снова шевельнулось дурацкое раздражение — почему-то до встречи с тем лысым магглом Снейп не выказывал признаков нетерпения, — но Ремус мысленно дал себе подзатыльник, повернулся к стажерам и взмахнул палочкой. В центре комнаты закружилась прозрачная сфера, белые нити внутри нее быстро сплетались в стандартный портрет типа «разыскивается».

— Фенрир Сивый, — представил Ремус. — Дикий оборотень. Абсолютный псих, — добавил он с еле сдерживаемой яростью.

— Маньяк, Люпин, — почти без выражения поправил Снейп. — Психи не бывают такими хитрыми. — И, видимо, не удержавшись, уточнил: — Он ведь три раза обводил вас вокруг пальца, разве нет?

— Спасибо за напоминание, — съехидничал Ремус.

— Ше-е-еф, — протянул Драко — он неизменно обращался к наставнику именно так, и это неизменно звучало если не как оскорбление, то как подначка, — вас точно не подменили? Меня, видите ли, преследует странное ощущение, что вместо своего коллеги-аврора наш мастер захватил с собой собственного брата-близнеца.

— Близнеца? — с предгрозовыми раскатами в голосе осведомился Снейп.

— Духовного, мастер, духовного.

Снейп скривился, но промолчал: он явно симпатизировал Драко и относился к нему покровительственно — в своей спейповской манере, — вероятно, потому, что приятельствовал с его отцом.

— Мерлина ради, давайте оставим генеалогию и лингвистику на потом, — взмолился заинтересованный — стажеров в дело Сивого не посвящали — Гарри.

— Северус, ты же сам хотел побыстрее отсюда убраться, — вклинился Ремус раньше, чем Снейп успел отреагировать на это замечание.

Тот махнул рукой и устроился на одной из кроватей, всем видом показывая, что обратился в слух.

Рассказ, впрочем, получился довольно короткий. Фактов было мало, в первую очередь потому, что британское отделение европейского аврората страсть как не любило расписываться в своей беспомощности, а Сивый и в самом деле долго водил их за нос. За прошедшие сто — сто пятьдесят лет аврорат утратил навыки обращения с дикими оборотнями, то есть с теми психами — Ремус при всем желании не смог бы подобрать другого слова, хотя желания такого у него и не было, — которые призывали оборотней жить в согласии со своей природой, то есть, помимо всего прочего, охотиться на людей. Тот факт, что подобные дикие предложения кто-то давал себе труд хотя бы выслушать, вероятно, был связан отчасти с тем, что за последние сто лет популяция оборотней на Земле снизилась до каких-то совсем незначительных цифр: ликантропия передавалась от родителей детям куда реже, что было принято думать, а случаи заражения Аконитовое зелье в конце концов свело-таки практически на нет. Однако Сивый с политическими заявлениями покончил быстро, еще в те времена, когда Ремус был ребенком. Собственно его заражение-то и стало последней «политической акцией» Сивого, после чего тот ударился в бега: аврорат наконец-то разжился всеми необходимыми доказательствами и, не мудрствуя лукаво, взял «новатора» за горло. Найти его не смогли, хотя искали в первую очередь именно у магглов, справедливо рассудив, что там оборотню проще будет затеряться — маги уже много лет относительно свободно ориентировались в мире магглов, а сами магглы не обращали внимания на лунные календари, а растерзанные явно звериными зубами трупы часто списывали на диких зверей, не удосужившись подумать о том, откуда эти звери могли бы взяться. Тем не менее, поиски результат не дали, и европейский аврорат вздохнул с облегчением, решив, что первый за долгое время террорист все-таки сломал себе шею, поскользнувшись на какой-нибудь банановой кожуре. Всплыл Сивый лет пять назад в Сахаре, в инопланетном анклаве. Закрытость этого сообщества защищала его долгие годы, но однажды ему не повезло напасть на какого-то нарна, приятель которого питал слабость к земным женщинам, и бродившая по анклаву полумифическая история «подвигов» оборотня попала-таки в земную прессу, а оттуда и в аврорат. Сивый рванул с Земли на Марс, и вот тут-то и оказалось, что аврорат понятия не имеет, как в огромной галактике выследить человека, который из всей магии пользуется только аппарацией да маскировочными чарами или Оборотным зельем, а в остальном полагается на природные способности ликантропов. Впрочем, через аптеки его в конце концов и выслеживали пару раз, вот только он оба раза умудрился уйти — благодаря все той же скорости и выносливости оборотней. Последний раз Сивый, убегая от облавы, запрыгнул на первый попавшийся транспорт, и оказалось, что тот идет на «Вавилон 5». Аврорат немедленно сделал стойку. Это была лучшая возможность наконец-то его поймать: полностью компьютеризированная станция чутко реагировала на магию, куда чутче, чем системы того же Марса или Проксимы. Даже на в общем незначительный (если не смешивать их с другими чарами) фон маскировочных заклятий или Оборотного зелья. Потому и для задания этого выбрали именно Ремуса — ему, оборотню, излюбленные фокусы Сивого были не страшны. Основной минус состоял в том, что из-за необходимости в дополнение к обычному оборудованию вести с собой еще и запас Аконитового зелья под мощными чарами консервации группа лишалась возможности пользоваться маскировкой — иначе вся техника станции грозила выйти из строя, — а большинство сотрудников аврората Сивый уже знал в лицо. Ремус отнюдь не был уверен, что его присутствие искупает этот существенный минус, но отказаться просто не смог. Это дело было для него личным. Возможно, для большинства такие аргументы прозвучали бы смешно, но Ремус не мог отделаться от чувства, что Сивый своими действиями дискредитирует не только всех оборотней, но и его персонально. Переводя на английский, он по какой-то дикой логике чувствовал себя ответственным за его преступления, хотя озвучить эту мысль не мог, а среди друзей и приятелей не нашлось того, кто бы догадался самостоятельно.

— Почему вы уверены, что он еще на станции? — спросил Гарри, когда брифинг закончился.

— Мы и не уверены. Но у Сивого нет денег, после последнего ареста все его финансы остались у авроров. Он удрал только с палочкой и запасом Оборотного. Это слегка затрудняет его положение.

— И зачем он продолжает убивать? — пробормотал Гарри себе под нос, и Ремус не смог сдержать улыбку: до того этот почти детский вопрос напомнил ему себя в молодости, когда он еще не знал, насколько мерзким может быть окружающий мир. — Он что, идиот?

— Идиот тут только один, Поттер, но это не Сивый и даже не шеф, — немедленно откликнулся Драко.

— Послушай, Малфой…

— Нет, Поттер, это ты послушай. Хотя теперь уже поздно, слушать надо было в Хогвартсе на уроке истории и ЗОТИ. Сивый же не принимает Аконитовое зелье.

Снейп возвел очи горе и усмехнулся, не своей обычной, ехидной, а какой-то печальной улыбкой. Ремус взглянул ему в лицо и непостижимым образом понял, что они думают в эту минуту об одном и том же. О том, что дело не в зелье, — просто, раз вкусив крови, остановиться уже практически невозможно.

А еще о том, что мальчишкам говорить об этом пока не стоит.

— Ладно, девочки, берите свое оборудование и отправляемся в патруль. Кроме того, нам надо изучить станцию. Аппарировать по координатам на вращающейся орбитальной космической станции — не самая разумная идея. Если, конечно, ты не мастер магастрофизики.


	2. День первый, неожиданно превратившийся в ночь

**Майкл Гарибальди**

В офисе службы безопасности Майкл обнаружил: за столом — сменившегося с дежурства на таможне Зака, на экране — стандартное досье на Северуса Снейпа. Досье сообщало, что Северус Снейп — уроженец Бостона, не привлекался — получил экстерном среднее образование в той самой школе, в которую ходил и Майкл (три ха-ха), и в настоящий момент проживает в Лондоне и существует на доход от фамильного капитала, каким-то непостижимым образом пережившего и дилгарскую, и минбарскую войну. Вот это уж было, пожалуй, грубовато: у Стервятника даже сейчас, когда он явно не бедствовал, на лице было написано, что из фамильного имущества у него в наличии разве что тараканы. Схема казалась — да и, скорее всего, являлась — абсолютно стандартной, можно было не сомневаться, что в досье снейповского приятеля написано то же самое, за исключением названий городов и школ.

— Что изучаешь? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Майкл.

Зак, вопреки обыкновению, и не подумал смутиться, а с улыбкой сообщил, качнув головой в сторону экрана:

— Да вот… Странный тип, верно?

— Вернее некуда, но если ты собираешься изучать личное дело каждого ошивающегося на «Вавилоне» странного типа, то до пенсии просидишь в этом кресле. Моем кресле, кстати.

Зак намек понял, вальяжно поднялся и сделал два шага назад.

— Слушай, — распорядился Майкл, усаживаясь, — раз тебе все равно до такой степени нечего делать, сгоняй на «нижние уровни». Там утром было подозрительно тихо, а это не к добру.

Зак скривился — что ж делать, трущобы все сотрудники службы безопасности недолюбливали, в первую очередь потому, что на них там смотрели как на пустое место, — но быстро справился с лицом, так же молча кивнул и вышел за дверь.

Майкл подождал пару минут, подключился к вавилонской сети и принялся изучать списки прибывших.

* * *

Под дверью снейповской каюты в коричневом секторе Майкл проторчал минут пятнадцать. То есть, сначала подрядил ошивавшегося в «Зокало» мальчишку, сына одной из официанток, — с малолетними хулиганами из трущоб вышло бы дешевле, но опаснее: уж больно любопытны и уже обладают хорошим нюхом на разные гадости, — позвонить в дверь, а сам спрятался дальше по коридору; потом запустил техническую проверку камер слежения на всем уровне и повторил процедуру — на случай наличия в каюте соответствующего оборудования — в общем, действовал чуть ли не по учебнику. Не то чтобы он всерьез опасался, что в техническом смысле Снейп или Люпин — имя полуседого хмыря нашлось в судовых бумагах — окажутся достойными противниками, но с такими субъектами осторожность всяко не помешает, а вот шапкозакидательство может сильно навредить. В конце концов, удостоверившись с приемлемой долей вероятности, что обитатели каюты отправились по каким-то своим делам, Майкл вытащил небольшой квадратный чип и принялся возиться с запирающим механизмом. С помощью служебного удостоверения открыть дверь было бы проще и быстрее, но он не хотел оставлять в компьютере свидетельство такого явного и неоправданного вторжения в чужую частную жизнь, а стирать потом эти свидетельства не хотел еще больше. В любом другом случае Майкл без проблем бы воспользовался служебным положением — интуиции своей он доверял, за принятые решения, если вдруг прокалывался (что редко, но все же случалось), привык отвечать, а не прикрывать их мухляжем с логами, да и потом, он тут именно по делам службы, а не из любопытства. Но этот случай был особенным. О том же, как он будет и будет ли вообще объясняться с капитаном, если окажется, что история с абсолютно здоровыми центаврианскими покойниками все-таки связана с — да чтоб вам провалиться! — магией, Майкл думать себе запретил.

Двухместный номер был, что называется, средней паршивости: не дорогой, но и не самый дешевый даже из числа приличных. В таких обычно останавливаются коммивояжеры или коммерсанты средней руки, не собирающиеся вести на станции каких-то дел, а просто пролетающие в один из дальних секторов. Майкл быстро отдал компьютеру несколько стандартных команд вроде «повысить освещение», поверяя работу техники — на первый взгляд, никаких проблем не наблюдалось, — отметил наличие двух кроватей — не то чтобы его интересовала личная жизнь Стервятника, просто это был дополнительный аргумент в пользу того, что тот на «Вавилоне» с деловым визитом, — и только потом замер посреди комнаты, пытаясь уложить в голове состояние «интерьера».

Почти все горизонтальные поверхности, включая треть пола, были завалены аккуратно сложенными черными брюками и рубашками. Лежащими поштучно то тут, то там. Да еще, похоже, пошитыми на чрезвычайно высокого и упитанного баскетболиста. Наконец его внимание привлекла конструкция на тумбочке возле одной из кроватей — тем, что ее никак не удавалось рассмотреть. Как только Майкл пытался сфокусировать взгляд, картинка перед глазами начинала расплываться, словно он настраивал визор или подбирал очки. Он тряхнул головой и машинально сделал несколько шагов в том направлении, на автомате обходя разбросанные по полу предметы гардероба. На визуальный эффект, впрочем, смена положения не оказала никакого влияния. Но тут раздался звон вызова. Майкл стукнул по линку:

— Да.

— Шеф, — раздался голос Ивановой, — код семь-п-р-ш-ш-ш-ш-ш… — коммуникатор тихонько зашумел помехами.

— Понял, иду, — ответил Майкл и, ни мало не заботясь о том, услышала его Иванова или нет, отключился.

О назначенном совещании по поводу активности теней — точнее, ее отсутствия, что изрядно беспокоило Деленн, — он помнил, просто, видимо, провозился со своим «шпионским оборудованием» дольше, чем ему казалось. Майкл фыркнул и отошел подальше от «фонящей» тумбочки, которая, кстати, была ощутимо и как-то непропорционально больше, чем ей положено.

О том, что магия и техника плохо сочетаются, он помнил еще из невнятных детских объяснений Стервятника. Оставалось надеяться, что у этих субъектов присутствует хотя бы минимальный инстинкт самосохранения и они позаботятся о том, чтобы не вывести из строя систему жизнеобеспечения станции. Степень того самого «плохо» была не ясна, но приходилось опираться на тот минимум информации, что есть. С час назад Майкл перерыл все свои личные и служебные запасы в поисках максимально допотопных «жучков» — если он правильно помнил, чем проще техника, тем больше шансов, что она не «полетит», когда хозяева вернуться и начнут тут что-то химичить. В том, что они начнут, он был уверен на сто пятьдесят процентов — в конце концов, с его точки зрения словом «химичить» можно было обозначить и те действия, которые сами маги наверняка считали бытовыми и повседневными. И все равно установить прослушку стоило подальше от всего заколдованного — а в том, что украшающая номер «одежда» относиться именно к таким вещам, Майкл больше не сомневался.

 

**Ремус Люпин**

«Вавилон 5» по размерам напоминал маленький город. Куда как проще было бы, улети Сивый куда-нибудь на Ганимед или Ио! Впрочем, как известно, там хорошо, где нас нет. Однако с каждым новым шагом по «Зокало» и с каждой новой поездкой на турболифте Ремус все больше и больше убеждался, что на осмотр, не говоря уже об изучении, станции определенно понадобится не один день. Особенно если передвигаться по ней, не разделяясь.

Он мысленно крыл почем свет стоит и Поттера, и Малфоя, и оставшихся на Земле коллег-авроров всех вместе и каждого в отдельности, но заставить себя отказаться от роли дуэньи пока что не мог. Отправлять мальчишек в одиночестве бродить по станции, каждого в разные сектора, было попросту опасно, не только из-за Сивого, хотя и его сноровку и потрясающее везение со счетов не сбросишь, но и из-за того, что тут вам не Земля. Стоит Гарри или Драко в случае столкновения запаниковать и, скажем, применить боевую магию высшего порядка, и часть станционной техники может выйти из строя, причем неизвестно, какая именно часть. Хорошо, если турболифты или там коммуникационный блок, а ну как жизнеобеспечение? На Земле, кстати, неопытные авроры иногда во время задержаний влипали в подобные неприятности, оборачивающиеся кучей бумажной волокиты, а то и компенсацией ущерба маггловским корпорациям — что министерство магии, в последнее время плохо сводившее концы с концами, ненавидело особенно сильно. Но дома технические обвалы, какими бы неприятными ни были, по крайне мере, не угрожали напрямую ничьей жизни, здесь же неосторожность такого рода могла кончиться куда более плачевно. Отправить же Гарри и Драко в другой конец станции вдвоем, чтобы они сдерживали друг друга и прикрывали друг другу спины, было не менее опасно, потому что Ремус подозревал, что, оставшись наедине, эти двое не спины будут друг другу прикрывать, а выяснять отношения, и хорошо если до дуэли не дойдет. Даже сейчас, когда они втроем продвигались по «Зокало», сканируя местность на следы остаточной магии, он буквально кожей чувствовал, как мальчишки бросают за его спиной друг на друга наряженные взгляды, и улавливал, как они тихонько переругиваются, когда думают, что их не слышат. Человек бы и не услышал, но у оборотней очень тонкий слух. Возможно, самым разумным было все-таки попросить о помощи Снейпа. Пусть тот формально и являлся всего лишь зельеваром, но весьма неплохо разбирался и в боевой магии, и в сопряжении магических и технических полей, а главное, умел не терять головы в напряженной ситуации — в этом Ремус уже успел убедиться. Однако, когда они покидали номер, никто так и не предложил Снейпу составить им компанию. Гарри — потому что этой компании, очевидно, не желал, у Драко же, судя по ухмыляющейся физиономии, были какие-то особые соображения на этот счет, делиться которыми он не спешил, а может и вовсе не собирался. О своих же мотивах Ремус старался не задумываться. Говоря по чести, мысль о том, что Снейп сейчас сортирует свои бесконечные флакончики, просматривает их на свет, прилаживает горелку, обустраивает лабораторию — в каюте, там, где ему не грозит встреча с Сивым, — почему-то грела Ремусу душу, несмотря на то, что это было мало того что неразумно, так еще и неудобно.

«Зокало» буквально кишел сотрудниками технической службы. То тут, то там стены зияли прорехами открытых панелей, возле которых суетились бригады по два-три человека. Ругани слышно не было — скорее, глухое ворчание на какие-то провода и переходящую границы разумного скупость сенатского комитета по надзору за «Вавилоном 5», озабоченного исключительно обстановкой собственных домов и престижностью личного транспорта. Обычный набор, сопровождающий ремонт мелких неисправностей, когда этих неисправностей вдруг случается много одновременно.

— Он здесь! — восторженным шепотом произнес Гарри и ткнул пальцем в показания приборов.

— Он _был_ здесь, — тихо поправил Ремус. Оборудование уловило остаточную магию, но распад частиц говорил о том, что эта магия применялась более пяти часов назад.

— Это мы и так знали, — пробурчал Драко. — Толку-то.

— Что, не терпится заняться делом, а, Малфой? — отыгрался смущенный своей прежней восторженностью Гарри. — Что-то я не замечал за тобой подобного рвения раньше.

— Поттер, кулаками и палочками пусть размахивают кретины, которым не хватает мозгов для действий более тонких.

— Молодые люди, не отвлекайтесь, будьте добры, — безнадежно попросил Ремус. Он по опыту знал, что хватит их на полчаса максимум. — Давайте пройдемся до центрального казино.

Но стоило им только повернуть и сделать буквально шаг в том направлении, как Ремус почувствовал, что в кармане наливается теплом Сквозное зеркало. Самым непонятным было то, что никаких средств связи он, вроде бы, с собой из каюты не брал. Он вытащил из кармана небольшой неброский темный прямоугольник, похожий на маггловскую пудреницу, и щелкнул крышкой. На одной стороне открывшейся коробки было обычное зеркало, а на другой — зачарованное. Стандартный элемент экипировки аврора — Ремус заказал эту пару для них со Снейпом в отделе технического обслуживания перед отлетом с Земли. Сквозными зеркалами предпочитали пользоваться в основном женщины — вероятно, из-за внешнего сходства с пудреницей, — мужчины же, даже работая в паре на выездах, чаще выбирали чары патронуса, но сам Ремус находил это довольно глупым: в конце концов, они живут уже в двадцать третьем веке, и пудреница в руках мужчины давным-давно не вызывает у окружающих магглов никакого удивления.

— Люпин, поднимись на второй уровень к границе синего сектора, — приказным тоном распорядился Снейп. — Жду через пятнадцать минут. — И немедленно отключился.

— Спешу и падаю, — пробормотал Ремус себе под нос. Однако, убрав зеркало обратно в карман, он повернулся к своим подопечным стажерам и окинул их взглядом бдительной мамочки, решавшей, можно ли оставить своих непослушных чад без присмотра хотя бы на десять минут.

— Что, шеф, — осведомился Драко, — начальство вызывает? То есть, разумеется, я хотел сказать: труба зовет?

— Да, что-то в этом роде, — фыркнул Ремус, сам толком не зная, на какой из вопросов отвечает. — Оставайтесь здесь и ничего — повторяю, ничего! — не предпринимайте. Можете пока перекусить.

— Пожалуй, не помешает, — согласился Гарри, у которого уже с час красноречиво бурчало в животе.

— Представляю, чем питаются магглы, да еще и в космосе, — пробормотал Драко, однако этим и ограничился: видимо, тоже успел проголодаться.

— Малфой, ты в самом деле полагаешь, что магглы питаются не тем, чем мы? — не смог промолчать Гарри. — Да ты просто неандерталец.

— Пролистал перед отлетом словарь, а, Поттер? Не иначе, впервые в жизни.

Ремус возвел очи горе и благодушно осведомился:

— Мне наложить на вас «силенцио» до моего возвращения?

* * *

Поднимаясь к месту встречи со Снейпом, Ремус все еще размышлял о том, что, вероятно, следовало все-таки выполнить угрозу, какой бы неубедительной та ни была. Конечно, «фините инкантатем», действующее на все простые чары, никто не отменял, но, может, это дало бы пятнадцать-двадцать минут дополнительного времени до того, как эти двое опять начнут собачиться. Детский сад, ей-богу!

Снейпа на месте не оказалось, но не успел Ремус растеряться и начать строить предположения о том, что бы это значило, как прямо над ухом раздался характерный легкий хлопок, а еще через пару секунд в воздухе материализовалась знакомая носатая физиономия, очевидно, открытая капюшоном мантии-невидимки. Ремус машинально сунул руку в карман, туда, куда перед выходом из каюты убрал свою уменьшенную мантию, и нащупал на том месте только Сквозное зеркало.

— Ты!

— Да, я забрал твою мантию и заменил ее на зеркало, когда ты уходил. Залезай быстрее, — Снейп распахнул полы.

Ремус молча послушался. Лекцию о профессиональной этике и здоровых рабочих отношениях он решил отложить на потом: во-первых, потому что тон голоса Снейпа и в самом деле был довольно встревоженным, а во-вторых, потому что практически онемел от такой наглости.

Худощавый до состояния «гремит при ходьбе костями» Снейп был довольно высок, Ремус — чуть ниже, но тоже не карлик, плюс отличался довольно плотным телосложением: упитанным не был, но до скелета ему было очень далеко, кроме того, работа в аврорате прекрасно развивала мышцы (о том, что развитию мышц способствуют и ежемесячные трансформации, он постарался забыть сразу после хогвартского курса ЗОТИ). Да и вообще двум взрослым мужчинам вдвоем под мантией-невидимкой разместиться было достаточно непросто. А ведь придется еще и передвигаться в таком состоянии. Однако, в конце концов, они кое-как утрамбовались под легкой невесомой тканью. Снейп, держащий в правой руке большой старомодный докторский саквояж, левой рукой обхватил Ремуса за талию, — и у того в висках моментально гулко застучала кровь, вспотели ладони и чуть закружилась голова. Странно: они уже оказывались в подобном тесном контакте друг с другом — при посадке на транспорт, в толчее на таможне «Вавилона», — но ни у разу у него не возникало такой сильной реакции на простую близость снейповского горячего тела, на его запах, пряный, горьковатый, полынный — такой характерный, такой ему подходящий. Ремус коротко выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы, пытаясь справиться с подступающим возбуждением. Мерлин, пора, наверное, завести себе хоть какого-нибудь любовника. Или любовницу. А то, похоже, тело все-таки устало мириться с недостатком хозяйского внимания.

Снейп сильно, властно нажал рукой Ремусу на талию, побуждая двигаться вперед, что прояснению сознания явно не способствовало.

— Ку…кх-кх… Куда мы идем? — хрипло выдохнул Ремус.

— В офис службы безопасности, — невозмутимо пояснил Снейп. Ели он что-то и заметил, то не подал виду.

— Куда-куда?! — переспросил Ремус чуть ли не в полный голос. Правда — нет худа без добра — возбуждение, видимо, тоже испугалось подобной авантюры и притихло.

— Не голоси, — коротко прокомментировал Снейп, продолжая тащить его за собой. Они уже пересекли границу секторов и теперь двигались по синей зоне. — Если я хоть сколько-то его знаю… Гм. В общем, есть вероятность, что в офисе сейчас никого нет, а значит, у нас есть хорошая возможность порыться в файлах станционной службы безопасности. Криминальные отчеты. Заявления о кражах. Странные трупы. Ты ведь сможешь взломать систему?

— Без оборудования — нет.

Снейп посмотрел на него как на законченного кретина — Ремус не столько увидел, сколько почувствовал этот взгляд, — словно говоря: «Ты что думаешь, я упустил это из виду?»

— И я не уверен, что смогу замести следы, — продолжил Ремус.

— Что ж, — после секундного раздумья отозвался Снейп, — пусть узнает.

— Кто?

Впрочем, ответ на этот вопрос был не слишком нужен: Ремус и так понял, кто, а заодно снова почувствовал укол дурацкой неуместной ревности — он наконец-то опознал это ощущение, появившееся на таможне при встрече с лысым магглом, бывшим, видимо, начальником службы безопасности «Вавилона 5».

Когда они подошли к дверям офиса, Снейп, не мудрствуя лукаво, осторожно, чтобы не сползла мантия, поставил саквояж на пол, вытащил палочку, взмахнул ей, практически не целясь, и произнес:

— _Alohomora_.

Электронный замок среагировал не столько на само заклинание, сколько на магию вообще, замигал, плюнул струйкой дыма, и дверь открылась. Ремус мысленно пометил себе взять этот способ на вооружение. «Алохомора» было очень простым заклинанием, обычно оно не могло хоть сколько-нибудь повлиять на технику. Но если опытный маг, в принципе способный на невербальную магию, все-таки произносил слова заклятья, это обычно немного усиливало чары. Видимо, этого «немного» хватило, чтобы электронный замок на секунду закоротило.

Внутри Снейп повел себя и вовсе по-хозяйски. Сбросил мантию-невидимку, поместил саквояж на стол, взмахнул палочкой, снимая маскировку, и сделал рукой приглашающий жест — распоряжайся, мол. Саквояж этот, кстати, Ремус приметил еще на Земле и долго не мог взять в толк, зачем он нужен, да еще и с чарами маскировки — каждое лишнее заклинание было для них на вес золота. Теперь же он был вынужден признать, что именно в данном случае маскировка была необходима: если бы таможенники увидели этот чемоданчик без маски, они бы непременно к нему прицепились. Серебристый полированный контейнер был сделан из того же изолирующего материала, в котором магллы перевозили предметы, выделяющие радиацию. Маги же довольно давно открыли для себя, что этот материал предохранят то, что находится внутри, от магического фона, и держали в таких чемоданчиках высокотехнологичное маггловское оборудование, которым пользовались сами.

Ремус хмыкнул, подошел к столу и занялся взломом системы.

* * *

На обратном пути мантией-невидимкой решили не пользоваться: синий сектор, или, по крайней мере, тот его уровень, на котором находились офис службы безопасности и приемная капитана «Вавилона 5», не был закрыт для посетителей станции. Но, по правде говоря, еще одной проходки под мантией Ремус бы просто не выдержал. Не столько даже из-за близости Снейпа — хотя его горько-пряный, такой притягательный запах с каждой минутой казался все насыщеннее и все сильнее бил в ноздри, — сколько из-за того, что все его тело буквально горело от жажды движения, скорости. Хотелось сорваться с места и рвануть вперед, не разбирая дороги и не думая о цели, просто бежать, будто догоняя луну. Ремус с большим трудом заставлял себя не сбиваться с и так-то чересчур быстрого шага.

— Люпин, ты что, в самом деле боишься, что, если на секунду отвернешься, Поттер и Малфой друг друга покалечат? — ехидный тон Снейпа изрядно терял в эффективности из-за того, что тот запыхался: не привык, как и большинство магов, к физическим нагрузкам.

О Гарри с Драко Люпин в тот момент совершенно не думал, но замечание, сделанное как раз в «Зокало», пришлось кстати: отвлекло от собственного странного состояния и заставило быстро осмотреться по сторонам, выискивая глазами подопечных.

Мальчишки обнаружились в открытом кафетерии в центре зоны. Оба уныло ковыряли вилкой в тарелках и держались довольно мирно. _Непривычно_ мирно. А также выглядели изрядно сконфуженными. Какого Гадеса опять случилось?

— Что ж, я так и предполагал, — пробормотал Снейп себе под нос, оценив картину.

— Что ты предполагал?

Снейп от вопроса отмахнулся, неопределенно поведя рукой, и бодрым шагом направился к ребятам. От этого пренебрежительного жеста, к которым Ремус вообще-то уже привык, в тот момент нестерпимо захотелось взвыть. В голос, надрывно, выплескивая тоску по чему-то недостижимому и неописуемо прекрасному, подставляя горящие глаза неровному лунному свету.

Когда в голову уже во второй раз пришло воспоминание о луне, Ремус наконец-то понял, что с ним происходит. Он в два прыжка пересек разделяющее его и остальных расстояние. Снейп возвышался над столиком и кривил губы, собираясь, похоже, произнести что-то вроде: «Уж не знаю почему, но я решил потратить на помощь вам, ротозеям, толику своего бесценного времени», но Ремус его опередил:

— Возвращаемся в каюты. Немедленно! 

 

**Майкл Гарибальди**

Когда Майкл вернулся в офис, он сразу понял, что здесь побывал кто-то посторонний. Ему даже не нужно было проверять систему доступа — такие вещи он чувствовал сразу и безошибочно, что не раз спасало ему жизнь и свободу. Когда по долгу службы и велению сердца постоянно конфликтуешь с криминальными группировками, учишься замечать ловушки и подставы. Или быстро становишься заключенным, а то и покойником. Полуторагодичной давности выстрел в спину, правда, изрядно поколебал веру Майкла в собственные инстинкты, однако раз уж они проснулись и подали сигнал тревоги, он доверился им безоговорочно.

Майкл замер на пороге, стараясь ни к чему не прикасаться даже мимолетно, и поднес к губам линк:

— Гарибальди — Аллену. Гарибальди — Аллену. Зак, ответь.

Зак на связь не выходил, что было уже совсем паршиво и могло свидетельствовать о действительно крупных неприятностях — не чета балаганным фокусам, — однако проблемы нужно было решать по порядку.

— Шеф, — раздалось из-за спины, — что-то случилось?

Майкл резко обернулся и столкнулся взглядом с Лу Велчем.

— Весьма вероятно. У нас завелся взломщик, а Зак не выходит на связь.

— Сейчас все сделаем в лучшем виде, шеф, — флегматично откликнулся Велч, доставая оружие. Его слегка оплывшая фигура при первых словах Майкла будто подобралась, а взгляд из привычно-добродушного стал жестким и сосредоточенным. — А у Зака, кстати, просто линк «полетел». И у меня тоже, — он продемонстрировал руку с отсутствующим коммуникатором. — Только что от техников. Сказали, что посмотрят, а замены у них пока нет. Вы же знаете, они крупный запас не держат. Эти штуки редко ломаются, но за последние три дня мой — уже шестой случай. Чертовщина какая-то. Гремлины у нас завелись, что ли?

— Понятно, — Майкл слегка расслабился. — А Зак — бестолочь. Докладывать надо немедленно, если остаешься без связи. Ну, будет ему на орехи.

Велч слегка сконфузился — не ожидал, что случайно подставит товарища, — но быстро вернулся в рабочее состояние.

— Отойдите-ка, шеф, я все проверю.

— Давай вместе.

Они быстро, но тщательно обследовали офис, но ничего не нашли — впрочем, после предположения про гремлинов Майкл в таком исходе уже почти не сомневался.

— Видимо, замок коротит, — сделал вывод Велч. — Передать техникам заявку? Хотя они сегодня буквально с ног сбились. У нас в последние дни чистый вавилон. Кхм…

Оба улыбнулись нечаянному каламбуру.

— На «Вавилоне 5» постоянный вавилон, Лу, — фыркнул Майкл. — Но заявку передай, все-таки офис службы безопасности. Придется им еще побегать, уж ничего не поделаешь. И вот что, потом захвати Мориши, спустись с ним в трущобы, отыщи Зака и отправляйтесь-ка по домам — нечего по станции без связи шляться.

Велч попробовал протестовать — Майкл подбирал в команду людей, которые любили свою работу, а потому нечаянным отгулам не слишком радовались, что, кстати, вполне объясняло и молчание Зака: тоже не хотел вылететь за пределы поля из-за проблемы с линком. Однако Майкл парой фраз призвал Велча к порядку, выпроводил его искать второго обиженного фортуной и рухнул в свое кресло. Поразмыслив с минуту, все-таки запустил систему проверки доступа, хотя почти не сомневался, что она покажет взлом базы данных. Если, конечно, Стервятник не замел следы — о степени его подкованности в такой технологии Майкл ничего не знал. Впрочем, если рутинная проверка ничего не даст, можно будет позже покопаться внимательнее — чисто для порядка. Ну Стервятник, ну наглец! Это называется, обменялись «любезностями». Майкл расхохотался в голос. Эта дурацкая, почти абсурдная ситуация живо напомнила ему бостонскую юность.

Однако, воспоминания воспоминаниями, а дело — делом. Вряд ли Стервятник залез в офис просто для того, чтобы насолить Майклу. Ему была нужна информация, а значит, его дело на станции, каким бы они ни было, скорее всего, связано с деятельностью службы безопасности. Майкл быстро нажал несколько кнопок на консоли, вызывая на экран информационный поток из каюты в коричневом секторе. Как оказалось, очень вовремя: именно в эту минуту открылась дверь, пропуская в помещение Стервятника и его приятеля, который выглядел еще испуганнее, чем утром на таможне. Похоже, этот Люпин был в двух шагах от полной паники. Однако, говорил он уверенно, даже, пожалуй, жестко:

— Северус, мне все равно, кем ты меня считаешь: параноиком, истериком…

— Кисейной барышней, — в тон ему ехидно продолжил Стервятник, однако Майкл уловил в его голосе беспокойные нотки. — Согласно расчетам, у тебя еще есть часов сорок, может, сорок четыре, а если мы уберемся из системы раньше, то…

— Да к Мордреду твои ебанные расчеты! — завопил Люпин.

— Они не мои, — глухо откликнулся Стервятник, подошел в своей тумбочке и принялся, прищурившись, изучать расставленные на ней предметы (в которых Майкл по-прежнему видел рябящие черные рубашки и брюки).

— Извини, — Люпин рухнул на соседнюю кровать и запустил пальцы в свою полуседую шевелюру. — Просто…

— Просто ты паникер, Люпин. Ты ведь принимал зелье?

— Да, но…

— Никаких но. Люпин, последняя модификация тем и хороша, что действует без привязки к циклу. Конечно, пить нужно каждый день и выходит в итоге значительно дороже, но за все, как известно, надо платить.

— Очень свежая мысль, — фыркнул Люпин, которому, похоже, все-таки слегка полегчало.

— Это классика, Люпин, она всегда уместна. Вот, держи, — без паузы продолжил Стервятник и запустил в собеседника одной из «рубашек». Тот чрезвычайно ловко — по виду и не скажешь, что на такое способен, — перехватил «снаряд» левой рукой, поднес ближе, отвел в сторону праву руку и, поколебавшись с секунду, замер:

— Ты маскировку снял?

— Что? Ах, да, маскировка. Подожди-ка.

Стерятник пересек комнату, подошел поближе к дверям в ванную (именно там Майкл и установил жучки, рассудив, что в ванной комнате и так много техники, а значит, рядом с ней с магией они будут аккуратнее), вытащил из кармана полированную палку, похожую на короткую указку, и принялся молча делать какие-то пассы. На четвертой или пятой попытке его нос буквально впечатался в экран. То есть, разумеется, это просто жучок оказался у самого его лица.

Майкл беззвучно выругался. Нет, ну кто так делает, а? Обнаружил устройство слежения — ладно, молодец, гений и все такое прочее. Но кто же так нагло демонстрирует следящему свою осведомленность?

Стервятник отвел жучок чуть дальше — а может, просто криво поставил на какую-то полку примерно на уровне глаз, — ухмыльнулся и продемонстрировал Майклу средний палец. Потом сделал еще какое-то движение своей указкой, и изображение пропало, а из динамиков донесся звук помех.

 

**Ремус Люпин**

— Ты маскировку снял? — Ремус сам не понял, зачем спросил Снейпа об этом, — в конце концов, он мог бы снять чары и самостоятельно. Возможно, он просто подсознательно хотел оттянуть момент приема Аконитового зелья.

— Что? Ах, да, маскировка. Подожди-ка.

Тут Снейп повел себя странно. Зачем-то отошел к двери в ванную комнату, достал палочку и принялся, судя по движению кисти, накладывать непонятно на что разные модификации заклинания «акцио» разной же мощности. На четвертой или пятой попытке к нему в руку влетело небольшое устройство слежения достаточно старой конструкции. Ремус беззвучно присвистнул. Этот вариант, насколько он помнил, к магии был более или менее устойчив — что ж, с выдумкой работают маггловские службы. Точнее, один лысый маггл, которого отчаянно, до дрожи в руках хотелось задушить, — Ремус очень надеялся, что столь сильное и кровожадное желание вызвано исключительно близостью волка.

Тем временем Снейп, вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться «эванеско», наложил на жучок совсем слабые чары левитации — тот даже в воздухе держался с трудом и криво, — и, улыбнувшись — не усмехнувшись, а именно улыбнувшись, будто по-настоящему веселой и милой шутке или приятному воспоминанию, — продемонстрировал устройству средний палец. Затем взмахнул палочкой и — снова вместо «эванеско» — замысловатым движением снял маскировку со всех магических предметов в комнате разом. Волну магии ощутил даже Ремус, а уж жучок-то, каким бы простеньким ни был, и вовсе моментально вышел из строя и с тихим шлепком упал на пол.

— Н-да, — пробормотал Снейп себе под нос, — Енот-то, я смотрю, совсем не изменился.

Ремусу давно уже хотелось спросить, что же именно, в конце концов, связывало Снейпа и этого маггла, и сейчас, когда всю свою силу воли он чисто инстинктивно, прекрасно понимая бесполезность предприятия, но все-таки направлял на борьбу с поступающим волком, он не смог сдержатся. В последний момент все-таки каким-то чудом он умудрился переформулировать вопрос и вместо того, чрезмерно личного, задал другой:

— Почему ты зовешь его Енотом? Ладно, на таможне ты его дразнил, — «и он тебя тоже, и тебе это нравилось, и меня это бесит», — но теперь-то он тебя не слышит.

Снейп вздрогнул, как будто только сейчас понял, что произнес последнюю фразу вслух, помолчал несколько секунд, но все-таки ответил:

— Потому что я не помню его имя.

Сказано это было таким тоном, что Ремус не понял, шутит Снейп или говорит серьезно. Ремус, скорее из чистого упрямства, собирался прояснить этот момент, но Снейп вдруг посмотрел на него с каким-то странным удивлением, как будто уловил его предыдущие мысли — что было не так уж невероятно: с близостью волка удерживать блок в сознании получалось плохо, — и Ремус забыл обо всем, залившись румянцем. И тут же мысленно отругал себя за такую подростковую реакцию.

— Мы можем что-нибудь сделать? — спросил он просто для того, чтобы что-то сказать. И опять разозлился на себя: такой невнятный и не имеющий отношения к теме беседы вопрос не смогли бы понять и ближайшие его друзья. Но просто это было то, единственное, о чем он мог сейчас думать (кроме снейповских личных тайн, Отелло недоделанный!). «Полнолуние». Сивый.

Но Снейп каким-то непостижимым образом все понял правильно.

— Нет.

Короткий и тихий ответ прозвучал как грозный раскат грома. Сгустились тучи, небо налилось свинцовой тяжестью и стало ниже, и путь ты не заметил смертоносный электрический разряд, но — он был. И будет.

Закон природы.

Снейп подошел ближе и уселся на свою кровать. Он молчал, не добавил ни одной классической банальности, вроде «ты и сам это понимаешь», — и отчего-то Ремус был ему за это благодарен так, как никому и никогда в жизни.

— У Сивого ведь нет запаса Аконитового зелья? — будничным тоном осведомился Снейп.

Ремус воззрился на собеседника с плохо скрываемым удивлением. В аврорате так и не пришли к единому мнению, и все же большинство склонялось к тому, что Сивый зелье не принимает. Это вполне согласовывалось с его канувшей в Лету политической демагогией, однако Ремус был уверен: что бы там Сивый ни говорил и к чему бы ни призывал, Аконитовое зелье он принимал еще в те времена, когда промышлял политикой — только зелье могло помочь так точно, точечно спланировать акции, — и принимает до сих пор. Сумасшедшего, не контролирующего себя убийцу поймают быстро — постоянно уходить от облав может только убийца расчетливый и хитрый. Да и простая математика утверждала, что за двадцать пять первых лет в бегах без зелья Сивый бы уже оставил за собой такую гору трупов, которую при всем желании не смогли бы скрыть даже в сахарском инопланетном анклаве на Земле. Сивый бы засветился намного раньше. Нет, это не луна пробуждала в нем кровожадного монстра, это Сивый использовал луну, чтобы оправдать свою жажду крови. Но тот факт, что эту уверенность так спокойно, буднично, как нечто само собой разумеющееся, разделял именно Снейп, Ремуса почему-то несказанно удивило и обрадовало. Однако вслух он ничего не сказал, а ограничился коротким ответом:

— По нашим данным — нет.

— Что ж, в таком случае… — Снейп оборвал сам себя, и его лицо приняло скептическое выражение. — И все же, Люпин, ты ошибаешься. У тебя просто разыгралась паранойя. Расчеты делал лучший магастрофизик Земли, он не допускает таких ошибок.

— Да хоть лучший магастрофизик нашей галактики и парочки соседних в придачу! — огрызнулся Ремус. — Я чувствую, понима… Постой, — спохватился он, — а ты-то откуда знаешь, кто именно делал эти несчастные расчеты?

Снейп слегка покраснел и отвел глаза. Ремус терпеливо ждал ответа, хотя, по большому счету, с каждой проходящей секундой все больше и больше убеждался, что уже этот ответ, каким бы диким это ни казалось, получил: ведь если бы Снейп просто вытащил эту информацию из сотрудников отдела технического обслуживания аврората, он бы не молчал и не прятал глаза. В конце концов, что может естественнее и невиннее подобного любопытства?

— Северус?.. — все-таки нарушил молчание Ремус, наклонил голову и слегка подался вперед, пытаясь поймать его взгляд.

— Я предпочитаю знать, — нашелся, наконец, тот.

Еще одна потрясающая банальность хоть в каком-то смысле и соответствовала действительности, — Снейп в самом деле ощутимо выходил из равновесия, если вдруг оказывалось, что он чего-то не знает, — но все же не имела отношения к делу. И это обстоятельство, а также потрясающе самодовольный тон, которым была произнесена последняя фраза, пусть даже этот тон и был всего лишь следствием смущения, неожиданно вывели Ремуса из себя:

— Я в благотворительности не нуждаюсь! И в состоянии при необходимости заплатить за себя самостоятельно. Тебе деньги девать некуда? Займись своим гардеробом! Тоже мне, Рокфеллер выискался!

Снейп сощурился. Он относился к собственному внешнему виду абсолютно пренебрежительно — если одежда чистая и не рваная, то большего от нее и не требуется, — но не выносил, когда кто-то указывал ему на это обстоятельство.

— У нашего волка прорезались зубки? Ты, Люпин, может, и в состоянии за себя заплатить, но ты не в состоянии вытащить голову из песка и что-то для себя сделать! — последние несколько слов он практически прошипел.

— Я не нуждаюсь в твоей гребаной опеке! — завопил Ремус, резко вскочил на ноги, но пошатнулся и чуть не упал: в период перед самым превращением его координация оставляла желать много лучшего.

Снейп дернулся его поддержать. Короткое движение, поначалу рваное, хранящее налет яростной дрожи, буквально на глазах — если бы глаза были способны воспринимать столь быстро меняющееся изображение — становилось гибким и плавным. Оказавшись рядом, Снейп крепко ухватил Ремуса за локоть и несильно толкнул его обратно на кровать, проворчав себе под нос:

— Черта с два ты не нуждаешься, болонка несчастная.

— Спасибо, — хрипло пробормотал Ремус. Внезапная ярость улетучилась столь же стремительно и неожиданно, сколь и вспыхнула.

Снейп предпочел истолковать его слова по-своему:

— Проехали, Люпин. Считай, что я заботился о своей безопасности. И если окажется, что этот гений все-таки обсчитался, я сдеру с него такую неустойку, что мало не покажется.

— Я верну тебе деньги.

— Иди к Мордреду, — беззлобно огрызнулся Снейп. — Аврорат каждый год своим примером доказывает, что старая поговорка верна: скупой платит дважды. Раз уж я ввязался в эту авантюру, то не собираюсь следовать сему дурному примеру. И, — добавил он, — раз уж ты так уверен, то выпей, наконец, зелье.

С этими словами он развернулся и направился в ванную комнату. Ремус мог бы сказать «деликатно развернулся», если бы слово «деликатно» можно было поставить в один смысловой ряд с именем Северуса Снейпа.

Когда Снейп спустя несколько минут вышел из ванной, Ремус уже опорожнил пузырек с зельем и лежал на своей кровати, бесцельно глядя в потолок. Выматывающая жажда движения схлынула — осталось только нервное покалывание в кончиках пальцев, легкий пьяный туман в голове да щемящее чувство где-то в районе солнечного сплетения. Так и тянуло, словно он и в самом деле был немного пьян, посетовать на несовершенство этого мира, в котором никто, даже самое удачливое существо на свете, никогда не догонит горящий на темном небосклоне желто-белый лунный диск.

— А где база данных станционной службы безопасности? — без особого интереса, просто в рамках борьбы с накатившей меланхолией, спросил Ремус.

— Отдал Малфою для изучения и анализа, — фыркнул Снейп. — Раз уж ты до конца дня запер его в каюте, пусть займется хоть чем-нибудь полезным.

— Ясно, — откликнулся Ремус. Цитировать устав было лень, как и спорить, и что-то объяснять. По станционному времени был еще ранний вечер, но Ремусу казалось, что космическая тьма за переборками обернулась настоящей ночной — глухой и безнадежной. Скоро в черную палитру вольются алые нити, и, наверное, стоило все-таки рискнуть и отправить Гарри и Драко побродить по станции, но он не мог. Просто — не мог. — Главный ошибся, — сообщил Ремус равнодушному потолку. — Ему не стоило поручать это мне.

— Что? — Снейп, гремевший своими склянками у тумбочки, резко развернулся в его сторону. — Мерлин, Люпин, ты что, серьезно?

— Только не говори, что ты в меня веришь, — фыркнул Ремус. — Такого великодушия, да еще и от тебя, я, боюсь, не переживу.

Снейп обогнул кровать и аккуратно уселся на нее с той стороны, что была ближе к Ремусу.

— Знаешь, Люпин, — отчеканил он, — в твоем возрасте пора бы уже избавиться от наивности и перестать мерить окружающих по себе. Сивый трижды обводил аврорат вокруг пальца, — продолжил он более ровным тоном. — Ты ведь наверняка в курсе, что из-за этих оплошностей нескольким сотрудникам пришлось распрощаться с видами на карьеру. Большинство наших лучших авроров амбициозны, а такие пятна в личном деле амбициозным людям ни к чему. А ты… — Он оборвал сам себя, усмехнулся и резюмировал: — Тебя просто подставили, благородный ты осел.

Ремус чуть приподнялся на локте и взглянул на собеседника:

— Тогда что _ты_ здесь делаешь?

— Возможно, у меня просто неизлечимая наследственная страсть к сомнительным авантюрам во имя еще более сомнительных, но высоких идеалов.

Снейп отвел взгляд. Он смотрел в стену как в зеркало, словно видел там что-то, недоступное обычному взору, и Ремус смутно припомнил, что лет двадцать назад почти сразу по приезде в Британию Снейп — кажется, с подачи как раз Малфоя-старшего — ввязался в какую-то криминальную историю. Спасло его тогда только заступничество директора Хогвартса, который, похоже, просто не смог пройти мимо такой потрясающей исторической шутки. Предок и тезка Снейпа, один из бывших директоров Хогвартса. Новейшая магическая история никогда не была любимым предметом Ремуса, и он помнил только, что в конце двадцатого века, во время гражданской войны, тот Снейп был шпионом и вроде как погиб, но его портрет так и не появился в Хогвартсе. Почему-то — он забыл, почему именно, но причина была — это никого не удивило; портрет был просто создан искусственно. А спустя примерно восемьдесят лет в пару ему сам собой, как и положено, появился другой. Бывший, теперь уже точно покойный, директор — худощавый мужчина, в чьих седых волосах еще виднелось несколько черных прядей, — снисходительно ухмылялся, глядя на изображение себя в молодости, и его не по возрасту яркие глаза горели ехидным блеском…

— Люпин, прекращай заниматься самоедством! — прикрикнул Снейп, и Ремус вынырнул из своих мыслей, которые, говоря по правде, от самоедства были далеки, но исключительно на поверхности. Вероятно, он и припоминал-то эти детали, чтобы не думать о том, что его действительно волновало.

— Северус, не надо. Я знаю, что…

— Ты знаешь, — перебил его Снейп, — или, по крайней мере, должен знать, что против оборотня в волчьей форме шансов сейчас нет даже у нас, не то что у стажеров. Мы на полностью компьютеризированной космической станции и можем применять только очень ограниченный спектр сильных боевых чар, а у оборотней очень высокая сопротивляемость. Вот все это ты действительно должен бы знать. Кроме того… — Он искоса взглянул на Ремуса и все-таки промолчал, но тот и так понял, что он собирался сказать: кроме того, новый труп даст новую информацию об убийце. Законы криминальных расследований, будь они неладны!

— Договаривай, — глухо прорычал Ремус.

— Нет уж, на этот раз пощажу твою трепетную душевную организацию. Вдруг твоя психика не выдержит. Я поставил на успех этого задания, и терять деньги не намерен.

Сформулировано было так витиевато, что до Ремуса только через пару минут дошел упакованный в едкие замечания истинный смысл высказывания.

А потом проснулся волк.


	3. День второй

**Майкл Гарибальди**

Сказать, что шефа службы безопасности «Вавилона 5» постоянно поднимали среди ночи, было бы преувеличением. И все же минимум несколько раз в месяц ему приходилось просыпаться от пронзительного писка то внутренней связи, а то и дверного звонка. По правде говоря, второе случалось, пожалуй, даже чаще, чем первое, зато нервировало значительно меньше. Звонок в дверь обычно означал, что у какого-нибудь посла некстати разыгралась паранойя, внутренней же связью пользовались Шеридан с Ивановой или подчиненные, давно уяснившие, что поднимать шефа ночью себе дороже: разбуженный Майкл еще несколько часов был склонен вымещать это обстоятельство на окружающих.

Обычно, заслышав звон, Майкл еще несколько минут его игнорировал и только плотнее натягивал на себя одеяло — не столько из упрямства, сколько пытаясь понять, снится ему этот пронзительный звук или все-таки нет. Но в ту ночь, вопреки обыкновению, он вскочил с кровати в ту же секунду, как услышал сигнал компьютера, — вероятно, подсознательно ждал чего-то подобного.

— Да, — бодрым, совсем не сонным голосом откликнулся Майкл.

На экране возникло лицо Лу Велча.

— Шеф, на «нижних уровнях» труп.

— Я потрясен, — съехидничал тот. — Нет, в самом деле, Лу, что может быть более невероятным, чем труп в таком спокойном и благолепном месте, как «нижние уровни»? И, кстати, я, кажется, снял тебя с дежурства. Ладно, — выплеснув раздражение, Майкл перестал играть в непонимание. Велч, конечно, мог наплевать на распоряжение, но он не стал бы так глупо светиться, не будь ситуация действительно серьезной. Не говоря уже о том, что, не будь ситуация действительно серьезной, он не стал бы звонить посреди ночи. — Буду в медлабе через полчаса.

Стоять над душой у медиков, пока они в срочном порядке делают вскрытие, была, вероятно, не самая хорошая идея, да и вообще епархией шефа было место преступления, но Велч почему-то и не подумал удивиться назначенному месту встречи. Напротив, кивнул так, словно не ждал ничего другого, и отключился.

В медлабе заправлял зевающий во весь рот Стивен, и, несмотря на то, что голова была забита проблемами собственного ведомства, Майклу пришлось сделать над собой серьезное усилие, чтобы не взорваться.

— Очередное сто двадцать пятое дежурство, док? — почти что прорычал он.

— Нет, мамочка, — огрызнулся Стивен. — На этот раз меня пристойно вытащили из постели. Впрочем, тебя, как я понимаю, тоже.

— Извини, — Майкл приподнял руки в примиряющем жесте. — Рад слышать, что ты хоть бы сегодня не пытался делать всю работу в одиночку.

— А толку-то? — фыркнул Стивен. — Впрочем, рад доставить тебе хоть какое-то удовольствие. Сомневаюсь, что у нас будет много хороших новостей этой ночью.

Майкл кивнул, соглашаясь. Раз уж медики тоже сочли нужным вытащить на работу своего начальника, дело и в самом деле дрянь.

— Ладно, док, удиви меня. Что у нас? — заметив краем глаза запыхавшегося Велча в компании Мориши, Майкл сделал им знак подойти.

Велч, оценив обстановку, быстро доложил общие сведения о жертве: землянин, бродяга, жил на «нижних уровнях» уже около года, перебивался чем придется — в общем, ничего неожиданного. Причина смерти…

— Что? — Майкл в жизни слышал много удивительных и неправдоподобных историй, но в этот раз впервые почувствовал, что брови и в самом деле стремительно ползут куда-то на макушку.

— Кровопотеря, — подтвердил Стивен. — Характер ран таков, что… — перехватив тоскливо-обреченный взгляд шефа, он оборвал сам себя и закончил устало: — В общем, в других обстоятельствах я был бы вынужден констатировать, что его загрыз крупный волк. Или какое-то другое животное, чьи челюсти по строению сходны с земным семейством псовых.

— А в нынешних обстоятельствах? — нервно поинтересовался Мориши.

— А в нынешних обстоятельствах я сейчас пойду туда, — Стивен кивнул головой на бокс, — и разберу тело по молекулам. Животное таких размеров таможенники просто не могли бы проглядеть.

— Мне кажется, или нас только что оскорбили? — фыркнул Велч.

— Проглядеть — не могли, — задумчиво бросил Майкл. — Но заглота на станцию однажды все-таки провезли, так что я бы не стал сбрасывать со счетов разнообразную фауну, хоть инопланетную, хоть земную.

— Майкл, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? — вполне серьезно спросил Стивен. — Пока что наиболее вероятно, что мы имеем дело с каким-то представителем фауны, осталось только выяснить, с каким конкретно. И где этого представителя искать.

— И зачем этого представителя вообще провезли на станцию, — дополнил список вопросов Велч.

— Именно, — кивнул Стивен. — Что-то здесь не сходится. Либо мы все-таки ошиблись с заключением, либо…

— В общем, нужна конкретика, — подытожил Майкл, стараясь, чтобы на этот раз его слова не выбивались из течения общей беседы. — Ладно, док, я все понял, вернусь через пару часов.

Он направился к выходу из медлаба, махнув рукой Мориши и Велчу, чтобы они следовали за ним. Доклад о том, что удалось обнаружить на месте преступления, Майкл слушал уже на ходу, раздумывая над той версией, которая казалась ему самой вероятной, и которой он не мог поделиться ни со Стивеном, ни с подчиненными.

* * *

В течении следующего часа с небольшим Майкл развернул бурную деятельность, хотя сам не мог отделаться от мысли, что деятельность эта будет по большей части бесполезной. Тем не менее, он чуть ли не собственноручно вытряхнул из кроватей лучших экспертов станции, чтобы они как можно быстрее посмотрели тот минимум следов, что удалось наскрести на месте преступления (самым ценным приобретением было несколько коричнево-белых волосков); разворошил таможню, благо, эти и так круглосуточно не спят (если на «Вавилон» контрабандой ввозят какой-то зоопарк, то без содействия кого-то из таможенников вряд ли обошлось); запустил сличение и проверку множества данных о жертве, его соседях, знакомых и чуть ли не школьных приятелях, нагрузив и так-то плохо в последние дни работающую систему (бригадир дежурных техников, заглянувший в офис службы безопасности, минут пять хватался попеременно то за голову, то за сердце), и провел еще парочку других протокольных мероприятий, не забыв даже все-таки слегка отчитать Велча за самовольное возвращение в патруль, хотя это было уже точно лишним: в нынешних обстоятельствах, есть там у них проблемы со связью или нет, побегать придется всем, включая Зака, который дисциплинированно сидел дома и которого Майкл решил пока что не поднимать с кровати — не столько из соображений милосердия, сколько потому, что у него было запланировано еще одно дело, и свидетели при этом были абсолютно не нужны.

Загрузив всех неспящих разнообразными заданиями, Майкл вернулся в офис, бросил взгляд на часы — четыре часа утра, самое глухое время, — и запустил систему внутренней связи.

— Опять не спиться, Енот? — ехидно поинтересовались из вызванной каюты вместо приветствия. — Все Шерлок Холмс с Перри Мейсоном покоя не дают?

— Даффи Дак с Багзом Банни, — парировал Майкл. Стервятник непонимающе приподнял бровь — видимо, не слыхал о таких персонажах. При виде этой гримасы Майкл испытал мимолетное и такое знакомое по детским годам чувство удовлетворения, которое немедленно подавил: время дурацких игр определенно кончилось. — Будь так любезен, загляни в офис службы безопасности.

— Ты на часы смотрел? — спохватился Стервятник. Только поздно, тем более что разбуженным он все равно не выглядел.

— Только что, и понял, что мы все равно опоздали часа на три минимум. У нас труп, Снейп, — он выделил голосом и местоимение, и обращение. — Ты, случаем, ничего об этом не знаешь?

Как и всегда, Майкл задал вопрос, прекрасно зная на него ответ. Как и всегда, он дал собеседнику возможность его разочаровать. Правда, он весьма смутно представлял, что станет делать, если Стервятник сотрудничать откажется, но, к счастью, тот возможностью не воспользовался:

— Буду через десять минут.

— Отлично. Насколько я знаю, — Майкл все-таки не удержался от ухмылки, — расположение моего офиса тебе прекрасно известно.

 

**Ремус Люпин**

Проснулся Ремус в полном одиночестве.

Период трансформации он помнил плохо. Помнил острую боль в меняющихся, выворачивающихся из суставов костях и лицо Снейпа, скорее ошеломленное, чем испуганное или полное отвращения. Что того так удивило, сам процесс трансформации или тот факт, что она таки произошла, Ремус не знал, но даже своим в тот момент уже не человеческим сознанием отметил эту реакцию и почувствовал, что волк радуется вместе с ним чему-то, хотя он уже не мог понять, чему именно. Потом он помнил, что бродил по комнате, точно сторожевая овчарка: в этой ипостаси желание выйти за дверь и сделать _хоть что-то_ не стало слабее, а наоборот, как будто усилилось, словно этот порыв принадлежал к числу тех животных инстинктов, что сейчас неистово рвались наружу из-под контроля Аконитового зелья и остатков разума. Снейп в это время сидел на кровати, глядя в одну точку, положив руки на колени, словно примерный студент в классе, и его пальцы судорожно сжимали ткань брюк, как будто пытаясь удержать на месте непослушные ноги. Несмотря на весь свой наигранный цинизм и браваду, Снейп точно так же дрожал всем телом от желания что-то предпринять — волк с его обостренным чутьем буквально слышал эти пробегающие по нервам импульсы. Ремус помнил, как прекратил метаться по комнате и улегся у ног Снейпа, положив голову ему на ботинки, и тот не отшатнулся, а только судорожно втянул воздух несколько раз, выравнивая сбивающееся дыхание, и чуть расслабил напряженные плечи. Чего Ремус не помнил, так это того, сколько часов они просидели вот так, будто сдерживая и поддерживая друг друга, без слов, без игр и без масок, унесенных в никуда гравитационными потоками вселенной.

Теперь, «утром», сил беспокоиться по поводу непонятного отсутствия Снейпа — в конце концов, по станционному времени сейчас глубокая ночь, куда его унесло в такое время суток? — почти не было. Ремус сполз с кровати и первым делом привел себя в относительный порядок — самое паршивое в сбивающемся цикле превращений было именно это ощущение слабости: тело плохо реагировало на такие неожиданности. Он как раз выходил из ванной, когда в каюту вернулся Снейп, казавшийся и довольным, и разозленным одновременно.

— Ты был прав, — сообщил он с порога.

Что-то в тоне его голоса заставило Ремуса удержать за зубами раздраженное: «Сообщи мне то, чего я не знаю». Очевидно, что прав он оказался не только насчет «полнолуния».

— Труп? — зачем-то спросил он вслух, хотя и так уже знал ответ на этот вопрос.

Снейп с силой прикусил нижнюю губу и, видимо, решил не озвучивать очевидное, а вместо этого изрек:

— Бирнамский лес пошел на Дунсинан. Енот расщедрился на информацию, — уточнил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд.

Это объясняло и снейповское отсутствие, и неожиданную осведомленность, и даже наличие у него в руках пары пробирок, на которые Ремус только что обратил внимание.

— Вы заключили перемирие?

— Да мы и не ссорились, — механически откликнулся Снейп, явно думая о своем. — Слушай, Люпин… Я знаю, что инструкции…

— К Мордреду инструкции, — перебил быстро сообразивший, куда ветер дует, Ремус. Для того, чтобы привлечь к таким расследованиям маггловские службы, требовалось заполнить тонну бумажек и получить миллион разрешений во имя соблюдения Статута, потому-то инструкции и запрещали подобное сотрудничество. — Вы ведь с этим… как там его?.. В общем, речь идет о твоем старом знакомом, так что это чистой воды личные контакты.

— Ну да, а то, что мой старый знакомый еще и начальник маггловской службы безопасности, — это совершенно незначительная мелочь. Кроме того, ты его не знаешь, Люпин. Он с нас не слезет. Он ненавидит чего-то не знать.

— Так он же, если я правильно тебя понял, все равно теперь с нас не слезет, — отмахнулся Ремус, с трудом проглотив комментарий: «Кого-то мне это напоминает». — И, признаться, я его понимаю. Он ведь явно что-то о нашем мире уже знает, так что с нас в этом вопросе взятки гладки.

Снейп пробурчал в ответ что-то невразумительное. Это соображение его почему-то не успокоило, а разозлило.

— Северус?..

— Ладно, — отозвался тот донельзя деловым манером, — поднимай наш детский сад, пусть Малфой отчитается по поводу баз, и отправляйтесь-ка лучше на поиски. Я пока займусь анализом новой информации, — он выразительно встряхнул пробирки. — В девять встретимся возле медицинского учреждения в командном секторе.

Ремус присвистнул.

— Твой знакомый обещал еще какую-то информацию?

— Скорее, потребовал консультацию, — выплюнул Снейп. — Сволочь! — добавил он таким тоном, что это больше походило на комплимент. — Я понятия не имею, что там у него и связано ли это с нашим делом, но исключать такую возможность нельзя.

* * *

Утренний обход существенных результатов не дал, если, конечно, не считать результатом тот факт, что разбуженные в шесть утра Гарри и Драко настолько не выспались, что у них не хватало сил ругаться. Впрочем, к моменту встречи со Снейпом оба уже воспряли духом, и Ремус с тишиной мысленно попрощался.

Они столкнулись у самой границы синего сектора и теперь бодро и не скрываясь шагали по направлению к медлабу. Гарри и Драко держались чуть позади.

— Их-то ты зачем притащил? — поинтересовался Снейп спустя какое-то время.

Ремус выразительно округлил глаза: мол, ты и сам знаешь, и снова препираться по этому поводу я не собираюсь. Драко, подождав и убедившись, что словесного ответа на заданный вопрос не последует, чуть слышно хмыкнул с уже знакомой странно-понимающей интонацией. Гарри промолчал, но, видимо, чересчур громко.

— А вас, Поттер, никто не спрашивает, — бросил Снейп, не оборачиваясь. И добавил: — Окклюменция, кретин. — Тон его голоса сошел бы за рабочий, если бы не выбор слов.

— Не указывайте мне, что делать! — немедленно взвился Гарри. — Вы мне не наставник.

— Гарри, пожалуйста, держи блок, — поспешил вмешаться Ремус. — Мы на маггловской территории.

— Так никого же нет, — заворчал тот, но, скорее, из упрямства, потому что указание все-таки сразу выполнил.

— Что, Поттер, базовые гриффиндорские инстинкты опять берут верх над тем, что у тебя сходит за разум? — съехидничал Драко. — Лишь бы нарушить какие-нибудь правила, а там хоть трава не расти.

— Хватит! — прикрикнул Ремус. — Гарри, в маггловских районах сознание нужно держать закрытым всегда, это должно быть на уровне рефлекса. Не все телепаты-земляне состоят в Пси-Корпусе, кроме того, есть еще инопланетяне.

Телепаты с их способностью проникать в сознание были для магов самой большой проблемой с точки зрения секретности. Даже базовые навыки окклюменции помогали легко блокировать случайное сканирование, но необходимость постоянно держать в сознании блок с непривычки выматывала до полного изнеможения, Ремус прекрасно помнил это по своим самым первым патрулям в маггловских кварталах двадцать лет назад. В принципе, хотя Гарри и был пока всего лишь стажером, неопытным в таком тривиальном для аврора вопросе его назвать было нельзя. Просто он сегодня не выспался.

Снейп вдруг сбился с шага.

— Люпин, мы идиоты!

Ремус, неожиданно для самого себя уже не в первый раз моментально понявший, куда тот клонит, только кивнул:

— Пожалуй, теперь у нас есть возможность раздобыть списки. Если, конечно, они существуют.

— Просто сердце радуется при виде такого полного взаимопонимания, — протянул из-за его спины Драко. — Шеф, может, посвятите нас, недоумков, в извилистый ход ваших гениальных мыслей?

— Мистер Малфой, еще одно слово, и…

— Северус, не надо. — Ремус на секунду задумался, выстраивая объяснение так, чтобы в голове у стажеров по возможности отложилась полезная информация. — Драко, ты никогда не задумывался над тем, зачем по курсу навыков патрулирования вас муштровали целый год?

— Чтобы довести основные действия до автомата, — как на уроке ответил тот. — Но, шеф, — быстро добавил он, кажется, сообразив, в чем дело, — по поводу окклюменции инструктируют всех, причем в очень раннем возрасте. Это для современных магов базовые навыки.

— Постоянно держать блок в сознании не так просто. Среднестатистические маги склонны давать себе поблажку, если не видят непосредственной опасности.

— То есть значка Корпуса, — радостно воскликнул Гарри. Теперь дошло и до него.

— Люпин, оставь свою педагогику. Среди жертв Сивого в сахарском анклаве были телепаты?

— Вроде бы нет, но, Северус, в этом анклаве телепатов вряд ли много. Однако станция — транзитное место, здесь телепатов-инопланетян должно быть значительно больше.

Снейп выразительно заскрипел зубами. Обращаться с просьбой к своему знакомому ему явно не хотелось.

— Ладно, посмотрим, что можно сделать, — проворчал он наконец. И сменил тему: — За утро нашли что-то примечательное?

— Нет, хотя это, пожалуй, само по себе примечательно. Мы не смогли толком осмотреться на месте преступления, там не продохнуть от офицеров службы безопасности, но магического фона на «нижних уровнях» почти нет. Зато в красном секторе по-прежнему полным-полно ремонтников, да и наше оборудование зашкаливает.

— На «нижних уровнях» просто нечему фонить, — предположил Снейп. — Там минимальное обеспечение. А в красном секторе, помимо станционной, еще и корпоративная техника. Да и охраны там больше. Как ты думаешь, — он понизил голос почти до шепота, — Сивый _чувствовал_? Если да, то должен был до… э-э-э, «восхода луны» убраться подальше от охраны. Он ведь не дурак.

— В общем, напрашивается вывод, что беглый преступник поселился в самом престижном районе станции и разгуливает там с утра до вечера и с вечера до утра, — фыркнул Драко, явно не расслышавший последнюю часть обсуждения. — Зато авроры европейского отделения торчат в гостевом секторе. Отдел технического обеспечения мог бы расщедриться на что-то более приличное.

Ремус возвел очи горе — по поводу размещения Драко ныл еще на Земле, достав всех и каждого в радиусе мили, — но промолчал. Гарри же не счел нужным:

— Пусть твое высочество скажет спасибо хотя бы за то, что у тебя на этом задании отдельная каюта.

— И я даже знаю, кому, — отпарировал Драко.

Ремус слегка покраснел. Изначально предполагалось, разумеется, что в двухместной каюте поселяться именно стажеры, но оставлять Гарри и Драко надолго наедине Ремус не хотел, а потому заранее поменял план расселения, но до настоящего момента был уверен, что об этом никто не знает.

— Драко, попусту хвастаться своей осведомленностью неразумно, — обманчиво-ласково прошелестел Снейп, явно на что-то намекая, хотя Ремус так и не понял, на что именно.

— Золотые слова, — раздалось почти над самым ухом. В открытых дверях медлаба стоял шеф службы безопасности «Вавилона 5». — Если бы ты еще следовал сему благому совету. Это кто? — спросил он без паузы, кивнув головой на Гарри и Драко.

«Заноза в заднице», — мысленно припечатал Ремус.

— Заноза в заднице, — абсолютно спокойно пояснил Снейп.

Шеф понимающе хмыкнул — почему-то этот невнятный ответ его вполне устроил, — и посторонился:

— Ладно, господа, давайте приступим. У нас не так много времени.

* * *

При первом же взгляде на центавриан Ремус сразу понял, что умерли они от «авады». Возможно, дело было в выражении лиц — одинаковые полупрезрительные гримасы, замороженные смертью как раз в тот момент, когда они начали менять на удивленные; возможно, в чутье — говорят же, что оборотни, сами являясь темными созданиями, способны чувствовать действительно темную магию; а возможно, просто случайно угадал. Как бы там ни было, но Драко еще водил палочкой над телами — осторожно, то и дело косясь на медицинское оборудование и морща нос каждый раз, когда припоминал соответствующую главу учебника, — а Ремус уже знал, каким будет заключение.

Снейп, скрестив руки на груди, в обманчиво-вальяжной позе стоял в дверном проеме и, похоже, примеривался к вопросам, которые собирался задать своем знакомому. Тот с не менее обманчиво скучающим видом рассматривал то потолок, то соседнее помещение, в котором было на удивление пусто — только чернокожий медик, зевая во весь рот, сидел за столом и заполнял какие-то бумаги: похоже, у персонала была пересменка.

Тихий писк коммуникационного соединения заставил Ремуса подскочить чуть не до потолка.

— Велч — Гарибальди.

— Черт! — тот ударил по устройству на руке, принимая вызов. — Да, Лу, докладывай, — заговорил он на ходу, перемещаясь подальше, туда, где его не могли слышать.

Гарибальди, значит.

— «Авада» средней мощности, — немедленно доложил Драко, как будто только и ждал этого момента. — Один убит часов шестьдесят назад, про другого точно сказать не могу, это уже к вам вопрос, мастер, — он кивнул Снейпу, — но часов на двенадцать раньше минимум.

— Еще какие-нибудь чары применялись?

— На первый взгляд, нет, но со всей этой техникой глубоко не копнешь. — Судя по тону голоса, Драко считал это обстоятельство чуть ли не личным оскорблением.

— Ваши клиенты? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался незаметно вернувшийся Гарибальди. Когда хотел, он передвигался неслышно даже для чуткого уха оборотня, что не могло не вызывать невольное уважение.

— Трое суток, — сообщил Снейп вместо ответа таким тоном, будто это что-то значило.

— Эй, — встрепенулся Драко. — А этих дел не было в базах! — воскликнул он с такой детской обидой, что Ремус не смог сдержать улыбки.

Гарибальди ухмыльнулся. Казалось, он испытывает сильное искушение продемонстрировать Снейпу средний палец и удерживает его только присутствие посторонних.

Взглянув на Снейпа и поняв, что тот еще не справился с приступом бешенства по поводу предусмотрительности шефа, изъявшего из баз именно эти дела, Ремус вздохнул и задал неизбежный вопрос самостоятельно:

— Мистер… э-э-э, Гарибальди, что вы про них знаете? Где они провели последние сутки перед убийством? С кем контактировали? И, — добавил он, припомнив разговор по дороге в медлаб, — они, случайно, не телепаты?

Гарибальди посмотрел на него с явным интересом:

— Случайно, телепаты. Оба. Не слишком сильные, но и не слабые, П-6 или П-7 по земным стандартам.

Ответы на остальные вопросы заняли около двадцати минут: служба безопасности явно постаралась восстановить последние часы жизни обоих. Оба тела нашли в красном секторе неподалеку от казино…

— Что ж, это многое объясняет, — пробормотал Ремус себе под нос. Темная магия такого порядка, как «авада», еще долго сказывается на сложной технике.

— В самом деле? — съехидничал Гарибальди. — Наши покойные друзья — не мошенники, правил не нарушали.

— А это не важно, — заговорил, наконец, Снейп. — Они, скорее всего, просто заинтересовались нашим… фигурантом.

— Он что, сутками напролет думает только об убийствах? Я не фанат телепатов, к какой бы расе они не принадлежали, но у них нет привычки сканировать, даже поверхностно, всех без разбора.

— Телепату средней силы не нужно сканировать, чтобы уловить отголоски поверхностных мыслей. Слушай, Ен… Гарибальди, ты хоть представляешь себе, как именно он думает о самых банальных вещах, хотя бы о том, что забыл побриться? Особенно здесь.

Ремус попытался представить себе подобные мысли с точки зрения маггла — стандартное бреющее заклятье раздражает кожу, но от любых чар типа «гламур» климат-контроль выйдет из строя, бороду, что ли, отпустить? — и содрогнулся.

— Он заинтересовал их не как преступник, а как… один из ваших, — кивнул Гарибальди. — Что ж, похоже на правду. На первый взгляд не скажешь, но центавриане крайне любопытны в том, что касается не известных им технологий.

Ремус удивленно приподнял брови. Вообще, в инопланетянах он разбирался плохо и сходу не отличил бы минбарца от какого-нибудь бракири, но центавриане так давно контактировали с землянами, что про них немало знали даже маги. В том числе и то, что те были технически очень развитой расой.

— Для игнорамусов поясняю: центавриане одержимы желанием восстановить свою межзвездную империю и интересуются всем, что может в этом… гм, благородном деле хоть как-то помочь.

Ремус вздохнул и вернулся к насущным вопросам:

— Можно посмотреть записи камер наблюдения из красного сектора?

— Зачем? — задавая этот вопрос, Гарибальди не выглядел настороженным, скорее, уставшим. — Вы хоть представляете себе, — тут же пояснил он, — какой это объем информации? А автоматическое сличение не запустишь, ракурс ведь постоянно разный.

— К тому же, Сивый мог сменить маскировку, — добавил Гарри просящим голосом. Очевидно, он прекрасно представлял, какой это объем информации, а еще представлял, что в случае чего заниматься просмотром придется именно ему.

— Мог, но это маловероятно. Сивый пользуется Оборотным, — сообщил Снейп.

— И ты до сих пор молчал?! — ахнул Ремус.

— Люпин, я закончил анализ перед самой нашей встречей. Здесь и сейчас это, безусловно, необыкновенно срочная и ценная информация, — сыронизировал тот.

— Чем-чем он пользуется? — переспросил Гарибальди.

В следующие пятнадцать минут Ремус вполне удостоверился: Снейп был прав, уверяя, что Гарибальди «с них теперь не слезет». Тот вцепился в непонятный термин, как бракованный круп в маггла, и — хотя совсем перестал насмешничать; и высказывался исключительно, возможно даже подчеркнуто вежливо; и его интонации стали ровными и плавными — именно в этот момент казался по-настоящему опасным даже для магов. Снейп отбивался довольно уверенно и долго — может быть, из-за присутствия стажеров, а может и по какой-то иной причине, — но в конце концов сдался и процедил сквозь зубы сухие, но исчерпывающие объяснения.

— А нельзя выяснить, чьим обликом этот ваш Сивый пользуется? — спросил Гарибальди, удовлетворив свое — Ремус не мог не признать, что профессиональное — любопытство. — Анализ ДНК там сделать или что-то в этом роде? У нас же есть образец его слюны.

— Как раз ДНК-то Оборотное зелье и не меняет, — поспешно пояснил Ремус, так и не понявший, с чего Снейп вообще упорствовал с рассказом о зелье: в конце концов, сотрудничество так сотрудничество. И к Мордреду секретность: время дурацких игр определенно кончилось.

— Это не говоря уже о том, что у нас есть образец слюны волка, а не человека. Ты, Енот, вообще скажи спасибо, что я смог выжать из нее хотя бы эту информацию.

— Заткнись, родственный представитель фауны, — беззлобно огрызнулся тот.

— Почему родственный? — не понял Ремус.

— Потому что фауны, — невнятно ответил Гарибальди, явно думая о своем. — Ладно, девочки, — перешел он на деловой тон, — что делать будем? Ваше оборудование можно подключить к внутренним сканерам станции?

— Нет, — быстро и уверенно отозвался Снейп: похоже, уже успел обдумать эту возможность. — А делать _мы_ будем то же, что и раньше. Для начала пойдем в казино. Вряд ли Сивый там осматривал достопримечательности.

— Ему же нужны деньги! — хором воскликнули Гарри и Драко, о присутствии которых, по правде говоря, Ремус успел забыть.

— Именно. Маг даже со слабыми навыками леги… — Снейп запнулся и сделал невнятный знак рукой, явно не желая произносить при Гарибальди еще какие-то слова, которые могут того заинтересовать. — В общем, мошенничать в карты он может не хуже телепата. Если, конечно, играет не с магами.

Гарибальди закусил нижнюю губу, но допытываться не стал, а вместо этого сообщил:

— Я займусь местами слета карманников. — Помолчав немного, он продолжил: — Что ж, в таком случае… Ах да, чуть не забыл. Что по поводу этих? — он кивнул на тела на столе. — Какова причина смерти? Как та штука, что к ним применили, действует?

— Тебе техническую характеристику? — фыркнул Снейп.

— Не откажусь, — в тон ему откликнулся Гарибальди.

Снейп скрестил руки на груди, всем своим видом показывая, что этот рубеж обороны сдавать не намерен. Гарибальди, явно захваченный охотничьим азартом, сощурился и улыбнулся, обнажив будто бы удлинившиеся клыки. Ремус возвел глаза к потолку, словно призывая вселенную в свидетели того, как тяжело работать с великовозрастными малолетками.

— Послушай-ка, Енот, — неожиданно подал голос Снейп, не меняя, впрочем, ни позы, ни выражения лица. — Что ты знаешь об Эпсилоне?

Этот абсолютно внезапный вопрос застал Ремуса врасплох, зато Гарибальди удивленно — и весьма знакомым образом — приподнял брови и запустил руку в остатки волос на затылке.

— Хорошо, — через какое-то время согласился он непонятно с чем. — Договорились. — Они со Снейпом переглянулись, будто подписывая контракт, причем похоже, что кровью. — Ладно, время нашего уединения истекает, так что отправляйтесь-ка в казино, — после небольшой паузы распорядился Гарибальди таким тоном, будто говорил с подчиненными. И Ремусу эта манера «не важно, какие у меня нашивки, я все равно все знаю лучше вас» была отлично знакома. — Свяжитесь со мной часов в шесть по станционному времени.

С этими словами Гарибальди сделал знак рукой, призывая присутствующих следовать за ним, и направился к выходу. Ремус ценой титанических усилий проглотил рвущийся наружу комментарий, Гарри же язык прикусить то ли не успел, то ли просто не пожелал:

— Н-да, Снейп, не знаю как насчет фауны, но однозначно — родственные.

 

**Майкл Гарибальди**

Стивен никаких вопросов задавать не стал, как будто Майкл каждый божий день просил его выставить на часок из лаборатории сотрудников и приводил с собой в эту лабораторию посторонних, один из которых выглядел как похмельный пастор во время воскресной проповеди, а второй — как вышедший на тропу войны охотник за головами. Люпин, похоже, свое отбоялся, а может, просто изменились обстоятельства, но в его глазах появился металлический блеск, и движения заметно тренированного тела стали поразительно плавными. Больше Майкл его давешней ловкости не удивлялся — скорее, напротив. Правда, на самого Майкла по какой-то непонятной причине этот Люпин смотрел волком — тьфу-тьфу-тьфу, неудачное в сложившейся ситуации сравнение. Он был вежлив, но погасить непонятно из каких глубин вырвавшийся огонь во взгляде так и не смог, а может, просто не догадывался о его наличии. Впрочем, пытаться проделать подобным образом дырку в униформе шефа службы безопасности — занятие все равно бесперспективное.

Выслушав дежурный набор стивеносовских острот по поводу «тайн мадридского двора», Майкл направился в свой офис, на ходу пытаясь перестроить план поисковых мероприятий. Он ненавидел выглядеть самодуром, а еще больше ненавидел себя таковым чувствовать, но, похоже, придется наступить на горло этой своей песне. В связи с последними событиями на станции службе безопасности пришлось ослабить поводок в отношении разной мелкой шушеры — а что делать? рук на все не хватает, — но теперь именно мелкой шушерой-то и предстояло заняться всерьез. В трущобах было несколько умельцев, специализирующихся на взломе блокировки кредитных карточек, — за «скромные» комиссионные, разумеется. Солидные люди, конечно, с ними не связывались, больших денег там отродясь не крутилось, а умный человек с серьезной статьей в анамнезе, даже если не в состоянии взломать код самостоятельно — что, вообще говоря, не слишком сложно, — рисковать и светиться вряд ли станет. Но проверить стоило. Сложность заключалась в том, что выследить подобным образом конкретного карманника, тем более не зная его в лицо, практически невозможно. Кроме того, для облавы нужны люди, а с учетом магических фокусов доверять можно только своему отражению в зеркале, да и то не полностью.

Тем не менее, открывая дверь офиса, Майкл уже знал, что, как и кому скажет, чтобы аккуратно потрясти вавилонские трущобы и при этом вызвать как можно меньше подозрений. Он быстро оповестил своих сотрудников о внеплановой «летучке», дернул для порядка экспертов по поводу ночного убийства — уже было ясно, что они ничего не найдут, и это в лучшем случае, в худшем же найдут какую-нибудь чертовщину, которую еще придется придумать, как «пришить» к делу, но отсутствие интереса к расследованию вызвало бы лишнее недоумение, — связался с двумя своими информаторами с «нижних уровней» и назначил им встречи, а потом рухнул в кресло и крепко задумался.

В этом состоянии его и застал Зак, явившийся на совещание раньше прочих.

— Шеф, что-нибудь случилось?

— Помимо очевидного? — фыркнул Майкл. — Впрочем, не исключено, что ты прав.

— Есть новости?

— Стивен, как и собирался, разобрал труп на молекулы, и клянется, что мы имеем дело с каким-то представителем фауны. Эксперты же, исходя из того, что им удалось узнать, клянутся, что мы имеем дело с человеком, но они свой разбор материала по молекулам еще не закончили.

«Следы волчьих зубов на ранах, следы человеческой ДНК в слюне — в общем, именно то, чего и можно было ожидать в этих обстоятельствах», — мысленно закончил Майкл.

— Напрашивается вывод, что мы имеем дело с какой-то технологией, — осторожно предположил Зак.

— Видимо, ворлонской, — отмахнулся Майкл. И тут же спохватился: — Если тут замешан какой-то современный Франкенштейн, я, пожалуй, вздохну с облегчением.

От необходимости развивать эту мысль его спасло появление Велча, за которым по пятам следовал Мориши. Сотрудники начинали стягиваться в офис, а шеф все никак не мог выбросить из головы записи камер наблюдения из казино, которые затребовал еще сутки назад. Объем, конечно, огромный, но если плюнуть на все и привлечь двух-трех человек из числа самых надежных… Первый пункт проблемой не был: Майкл всю жизнь проработал в органах охраны правопорядка и к начальственному недовольству по поводу того, что он ведет дела так, как ему удобно, а не так, как положено по инструкции, давно притерпелся, а вот к убийствам, тем более таким, не привык и привыкать не собирался. Но вот пункт второй… Пуля в спину от собственного заместителя способствовала обострению паранойи, а повязки «ночных стражей» на руке Зака и некоторых других сотрудников вызывали острое разочарование, и все же в таком чисто криминальном расследовании при обычных обстоятельствах Майкл послал бы и то, и другое к черту, но в этот раз что-то его все-таки удерживало. Хотя он никак не мог понять, что именно.

 

**Ремус Люпин**

На этот раз Снейп решил отправиться с ними. Раньше Ремусу казалось, что в подобных обстоятельствах он будет предвкушать тот момент, когда отправит его с Драко в другую часть станции и расширит тем самым зону поиска, но на поверку оказалось иначе. Работать в паре со Снейпом оказалось неожиданно комфортно. Даже, пожалуй, больше, чем просто комфортно. Они легко маневрировали даже в плотной толпе «Зокало», двигаясь то синхронно, то в противофазу, но неизменно — безошибочно и не сговариваясь — располагались так, чтобы использовать по максимуму маленький пятачок занимаемого их телами пространства — словно два кусочка мозаики, подогнанные один к другому выступами и вмятинами. Обменивались не фразами и даже не звуками — короткими мимолетными взглядами, понимая друг друга с первого еще не осознанного движения. В полированных переборках станционных стен ловили синхронные улыбки и ухмылки — одинаковые реакции на сообщенные приборами новые крупицы информации. И, оборачиваясь, чтобы что-то сообщить, Ремус неизменно натыкался на внимательные черные глаза Снейпа — будто тот заранее чувствовал его порыв.

Сразу по выходу из медлаба Ремус нырнул в первый попавшийся закуток и, отчаянно чертыхаясь и даже не заботясь о том, слышат ли его лингвистические изыски стажеры, попытался усилить чувствительность приборов. Недавно примененная «авада» с одной стороны и Оборотное зелье вместо маскирующих чар — с другой оставляли мало пространства для маневра. Но, видимо, какое-то из аккуратно примененных заклинаний все-таки возымело эффект, потому что после часа блуждания в красном секторе они наконец-то смогли прочертить явную дорожку, по которой ходил маг — причем совсем недавно. И дорожка эта вела в казино.

— Отлично, — фыркнул Гарри. — Он оставил за собой два трупа и все равно упрямо возвращается на место происшествия. А ты еще говорил, что он не идиот.

— Ему нужны деньги, — снизошел до объяснений Снейп. — Или, — он встрепенулся, — у него просто нет выбора.

— Нам нужно попасть в закрытые для посетителей сектора станции, — согласился снова моментально понявший, куда тот клонит, Ремус. — Причем всем, а в этом случае мантией-невидимкой или дезиллюминационными чарами не обойдешься. В сером секторе сосредоточены самые высокотехнологичные службы, включая реактор, а посольский слишком плотно примыкает к гидропонным садам, в которых сложной техники едва ли меньше. Это не говоря уже об инопланетном секторе с инопланетной же атмосферой…

— Не изобретай велосипед, — фыркнул Снейп, но тон его голоса был каким-то странным. — Зря ты, что ли, битый час Енота умасливал? Попросим у него пару комплектов служебной формы, и дело с концом.

Ремус слегка покраснел. Почему-то он и в самом деле не подумал о таком варианте. Можно было бы сказать, что он просто не привык сотрудничать с маггловской полицией, но взгляд Снейп, серьезный, внимательный, дисгармонирующий с насмешливыми словами, не позволял спрятаться за эту удобную отговорку.

— Что, прямо сейчас? — осторожно спросил Драко, скрывая, или, скорее, честно пытаясь подвить в себе разочарование. Несмотря на свой магический снобизм, по сторонам он осматривался с явным интересом: в казино собралась крайне разношерстная публика, включая существ, которых и Ремус-то раньше никогда не видел, и если в «Зокало» примерно та же компания казалась просто толпой, то здесь все было покрыто позолотой риска, азарта, денег и связей.

— Увы, мистер Малфой, — припечатал Снейп и направился к публичной консоли.

— Может, заодно попросим мистера Гарибальди обеспечить нас более приватным средством связи с ним? — пробормотал Ремус и кивнул на как раз в этот момент сменявшихся охранников.

— Эта же не рация, Люпин. Эти коммуникационные устройства кодируются через ДНК носителя, — ответил Снейп, вызывая офис службы безопасности по названному Гарибальди каналу. — Так что выдать их кому-то в обход официальной системы крайне сложно. Практически невозможно. Придется довольствоваться системами станции, — сказал он таким тоном, что в воздухе отчетливо повисло непроизнесенное «слава Мерлину».

— Но ловца и зверь, — раздалось из терминала. — Я как раз собирался в трущобы, но раз уж ты объявился, подключайся.

— Что, — немедленно забыл об их планах Снейп, — облава, для разнообразия, увенчалась успехом?

Гарибальди нахмурился, но на этот раз Снейп иронизировал не над ним, а над родным ведомством, время от времени устраивающим облавы на мелких мошенников-магов, и, как правило, со стремящимся к нулю результатом.

— Какой-то баклан, жаргона не знает, отирается в трущобах четвертые сутки, — скороговоркой перечислял решивший не обращать внимания на снейповское ехидство Гарибальди. — Приносил несколько раз карточки с необычно крупным лимитом. Похоже, очень рвется со станции.

«То есть, так сообщает какой-то источник», — мысленно перевел Ремус.

— Не знаю, ваш это клиент или нет, — добавил Гарибальди, — зато знаю, что на хвосте у него висят шакалы Мг… — он не договорил имя — осторожничал все-таки с публичной связью, — а просто сделал замысловатый знак рукой, но было и так понятно, что речь идет о людях какого-то крупного криминального авторитета.

Ремус переглянулся со Снейпом и понял, что они опять думают об одном и том же: если это Сивый, то «шакалы» долго не протянут — как бы они ни были искусны, оборотень со временем банально учует слежку.

— Буду на границе «нижних уровней» через полчаса, — коротко проинформировал Снейп и отключился. — Маловероятно, что это Сивый, но если он, они его не возьмут, — сказал он, будто извиняясь.

Ремус подавил усмешку. Возможно, он бы поверил в это объяснение, если бы не было прошлой ночи. Если бы Снейп не сидел, закаменев, на кровати, снова и снова прокручивая в голове рациональные аргументы того, почему он не может выйти за дверь и что-то сделать. Сейчас другой случай. Он может. И сделает, каким бы ничтожным ни был шанс, что это заклинание попало в цель. Импульсивное, совершенно не рациональное решение.

Ремус вздохнул и направился объясняться со стажерами. Не менее импульсивное и нерациональное решение, но отпускать Снейпа в трущобы одного он не собирался.

* * *

Законы жанра гласят, что подобные импульсивные решения должны приносить неожиданно серьезные плоды, однако жизнь законам жанра подчиняется редко. Экскурсия в трущобы, как и следовало ожидать, закончилась полным пшиком. Незадачливого вора, впрочем, к позднему вечеру они все-таки взяли, но тот оказался магглом. Гарибальди, через десять минут невнятных блеяний почему-то крайне заинтересовавшийся арестованным и его мотивами, уволок добычу в свое логово, на прощание осчастливив Снейпа сведениями о некоем Мграте, у которого можно заказать ключи ко всем закрытым секторам станции. К нему-то взбешенный собственной эмоциональностью Снейп и направился, явно намереваясь разжиться ключами за бесплатно, применив средней силы «конфундус», благо в коричневом секторе это было не слишком опасно. Ремус же, терзаемый дурным предчувствием, отправился к ближайшему публичному терминалу — проверить стажеров, которым еще в казино велел пока что отправляться по каютам.

Когда ни Гарри, ни Драко не вышли на связь, он забеспокоился уже всерьез. А Снейп еще уверял, что их можно оставить без присмотра. Черта с два! Для начала Ремус вытащил принадлежавшие мальчишкам коллекционные вкладыши от шоколадных лягушек, которые таскал с собой специально для таких случаев, и наложил на них идентификационное заклинание. Терминал, возле которого он стоял, немедленно заискрил и погас: заклинание было очень мощным, кроме того, имело крайне ограниченный радиус действия, но охватить станцию могло. Карточки засветились синим цветом: значит, эти остолопы в радиусе — что и так было очевидно — и пребывают в добром здравии. Ремус слегка успокоился, и, секунду подумав, аппарировал в свою каюту, чтобы проверить наличие сообщений. Интуиция не подвела — в номере его (точнее, Снейпа) ждало поступившее буквально несколько минут назад сообщение от Гарибальди. Шеф приглашал их явиться в офис службы безопасности и звучал чрезвычайно официально. Ремус нашел Сквозное зеркало, коротко рассказал Снейпу о вызове и отправился на встречу.

* * *

— С вами, господа, однако, не соскучишься, — поприветствовал Гарибальди одновременно вошедших в его офис Снейпа и Ремуса.

— Что за срочность, Енот? — рявкнул все еще злой Снейп.

— Срочность? — прищурился тот. — А я разве сказал, что это срочно? Впрочем, в чем-то ты прав, _Стервятник_. Я даже готов принести вам обоим официальные извинения за то, что побеспокоил по поводу, который вас совершенно не касается. Ведь ваши мальчики, насколько мне известно, совершеннолетние.

— Мистер Гарибальди, — попытался вмешаться Ремус. Он не очень понимал, что собирается сказать, но говорить ничего не потребовалось: Гарибальди, видимо, спустив пар, вернулся в свое обычное состояние средней ворчливости.

— Ваши мальчики устроили в казино безобразную драку, — пояснил он, поигрывая явно отобранными у «мальчиков» волшебными палочками.

— Я так понимаю, — протянул Снейп, — магию они во время этой драки не применяли. Раз реактор еще не взорвался. Обошлись кулаками и зубами.

— Зубами? — переспросил Ремус: уж больно красочное было предположение.

— Именно, — фыркнул Гарибальди. — Но мне от этого, как ты понимаешь, не легче.

Он нажал какую-то кнопку на консоли, и дежурный офицер ввел в открывшуюся дверь арестованных — растрепанных, рваных и багровеющих синяками. Вдобавок на ухе Драко отчетливо выделялся след зубов.

— И что прикажете мне с ними делать? — спросил Гарибальди, кивком головы выставив подчиненного обратно за дверь.

Снейп окинул внимательным взглядом Драко и Гарри, особенно много времени уделив последнему, аккуратно расправил манжеты и ровным голосом, однако достаточно быстро, чтобы не позволить Ремусу вставить ни слова, спросил:

— А что ты должен с ними сделать?

— Да запреть в камере на ночь, и будет с них, — отмахнулся Гарибальди. — Стол для блек-джека не они разломали. У нас в казино, — пояснил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд, — драка — командный вид спорта, все так и норовят присоединиться к матчу.

— Вот и запри, — припечатал Снейп, по-прежнему глядя на Гарри: то ли припоминал ему таким образом утреннюю шутку, то ли вовсе считал именно его ответственным за то, что прогноз «их можно оставить без присмотра» все-таки не оправдался.

— Северус…

— Люпин, инструкции запрещают вступать в пререкания с маггловскими органами охраны правопорядка, за исключением случаев крайней необходимости.

Гарибальди недоверчиво приподнял брови, но от комментариев воздержался.

— Что ж, отлично. — Он покрутил в руке изъятые волшебные палочки. — Личные вещи, молодые люди, заберете утром.

Тут Драко, пожиравший голодным и слегка испуганным взглядом свою палочку в чужом захвате, все-таки не выдержал:

— Эм-м-м, мастер…

— Послушай, Ремус… — одновременно с ним начал Гарри.

— Мистер Гарибальди, — «ответил» Ремус, — может быть, вы пришлете им в камеру записи видеонаблюдения из красного сектора? Нечего целую ночь бездельничать.

* * *

К моменту возвращения в номер Ремус уже пожалел о своей вспышке, тем более странной, что, казалось, ничего не предвещало: ведь какого-то такого эффекта он и опасался, постоянно держа мальчишек в поле зрения. Ничего неожиданного.

— Северус, возможно…

— Люпин, оставь, — удивительно спокойно попросил тот.

— Что оставить? — уточнил Ремус. В общем, контекст допускал не так много толкований, но уж больно у Снейпа был странный, непривычный тон.

— Все, — фыркнул тот. — И эту ситуацию оставь, и мальчишек — тоже. Дай им разобраться, в конце концов, хотя бы один раз. Пусть уж или подерутся как следует, или… — он запнулся, слегка смутившись, и перешел на легкомысленный тон: — Авось не покалечат друг друга, особенно без палочек.

Ремус улыбнулся:

— Подраться они уже успели.

— Причем им хватило соображения на то, чтобы не применять магию. Знаешь… — он снова запнулся, поняв, что сказал лишнее, отвернулся и принялся звенеть своими склянками на тумбочке.

— Что «знаешь»? Договаривай, — осторожно, будто ступая на очень тонкий лед, попросил Ремус напряженную спину.

— Они взрослые люди, — проворчал Снейп. — Ты им наставник, а не нянька. — Он резко развернулся обратно в его сторону: — Как и остальной Вселенной. Ты мало того, что пытаешь защищать всех и от всего, так еще и пытаешь делать это в гордом одиночестве. Будешь продолжать в том же духе — быстро свернешь себе шею.

— А тебя это волнует? — рявкнул Ремус, все-таки разозлившийся вопреки всем своим благим намерениям. Снейп каким-то врожденным инстинктом прекрасно чувствовал чужие болевые точки и бил по ним молниеносно, не задумываясь, и, возможно, даже жалел об этом после, но что сказано — то сказано. Гордое одиночество. Когда-то, очень давно, это одиночество не было гордым — оно было вынужденным. Оборотень; несмотря на смягчение нравов, по-прежнему в чем-то пария; опасная темная тварь. Все-таки человек, пребывающий в неизменном ужасе перед своими глубинными инстинктами; человек, останавливающий, сдерживающий каждый, даже незначительный порыв, постоянно спрашивающий себя: чем, _кем_ вызвано это движение души, может, все-таки волком? Ремус научился жить своей самодостаточностью, возвел это искусство в ранг религии, сформировал из своей сдержанности причину и повод для гордости, и ежедневно, ежечасно проходил этот путь от необходимости до выбора и обратно, словно подчиняясь самой цикличности собственной оборотнической природы.

— Ни на йоту! — рыкнул Снейп, резко рубанул рукой воздух и задел одну из многочисленных склянок на тумбочке. Та с мелодичным звоном свалилась на пол — но не разбилась. Зачарованное стекло. Негромкий звук вмешался в какофонию сгущающегося воздуха, разворошил натягивающиеся нити, мелькнул отвлекающими нотами — и затих.

Ремус шумно выдохнул:

— Повезло.

— Я не верю в удачу, Люпин, — буркнул Снейп, нагибаясь за склянкой и водружая ее обратно на тумбочку.

Это естественное движение позволило ему спрятать глаза. Да, разумеется, он не верит. Потому и стремиться узнать все и даже больше, чтобы не оставить неожиданностям не единого шанса. Потому и лезет на рожон, споря со всем и всеми, но прежде всего — с судьбой или с фортуной, каждый день доказывая ей, что тоже достоин ее внимания. И, словно ревнивый муж, не спускает ее любимцам ни малейшей оплошности.

— Я тоже не верю, Северус, — улыбнулся Ремус. — Я тоже.

Тот вскинул голову, пытаясь поймать его взгляд, но Ремус снова улыбнулся — на этот раз невиннейшей из возможных улыбок — и быстро сменил тему:

— Кстати, забыл спросить: зачем тебе сведения об Эпсилоне? Неужели только затем, чтобы не предоставлять Гарибальди информацию бесплатно? И о чем ты спрашивал: о планете или о звезде?

Снейп встряхнул головой, будто пытаясь приспособиться к такой резкой смене темы, и ответил на последний вопрос:

— Понятия не имею. Зато Енот имеет. Люпин, я же тебе говорил, что парень, который делал расчет цикла, таких ошибок не допускает. Если он все-таки ошибся, значит, у него просто не было всей информации. Тут есть какой-то дополнительный фактор. Либо со звездой, либо с планетой происходит что-то, о чем мы не знаем. Это надо исправить. Вдруг придется еще раз сюда наведаться.

— Спасибо.

Снейп умудрился одновременно самодовольно ухмыльнуться и смущенно улыбнуться. Его привычная броня шла трещинами, или, скорее: рябью, не разбивалась и не таяла, а теряла плотность, словно стальная стена на поверку оказалась мороком, наведенным чарами иллюзии, и с каждым следующим шагом фантом, такой реальный для кого-то там, вдали, все больше растекался обволакивающим движение туманом.

И Ремус, будто подводя черту под последними сумасшедшими сутками, начавшимися прошлым вечером, неожиданно для себя все-таки плюнул на все рациональные аргументы, подошел ближе к Снейпу — и сделал следующий шаг:

— Знаешь, Северус, мы ведь в этом похожи. Ты тоже веришь, что именно тебе дано все исправить. Так вот — не дано. И ты должен жить с этим. — Снейп удивленно моргнул и сжал руку в кулак. Точнее, попытался сжать — Ремус, словно в танце, перехватил его загибающиеся пальцы: — Но ты не должен жить с этим в гордом одиночестве.

Снейп вздрогнул от этого прикосновения и шумно втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. У него в висках застучала кровь — Ремусу казалось, что он может слышать этот ритм, с каждой секундой все убыстряющий свой бег. Взгляд напротив затуманился — или, наоборот, стал ярче и жарче. Снейп стоял, замерев, как изваяние, и так отчаянно пытался справиться с собой, что у него не хватало сил даже на то, чтобы попробовать скрыть эту попытку. Ремус следил за этим представлением масок, вспоминая собственную острую реакцию сутки назад, и поймал себя на том, что крошечным уголком сознания вспоминает еще и тех, двоих: мальчишки — такие искренние, такие порывистые, такие открытые…

— Не надо, — невнятно попросил он Снейпа. «Не надо скрывать».

Но тот, уже не в первый и не во второй раз за последние дни, прекрасно его понял.

Ремус осторожно, давая возможность отшатнуться, потянул Снейпа на себя — и прижал к своим губам его горячие дрожащие пальцы.


	4. День третий, очень короткий

**Майкл Гарибальди**

Утром, оценив выражения лиц охранников, Майкл сразу понял: о том, что в тюремной камере тоже есть видеонаблюдение, снейповские мальчишки, очевидно, забыли. А может, просто не знали, но восполнять пробел в их образовании он точно не собирался.

Снейпа с Люпином он ждал к началу рабочего дня, но те неожиданно припозднились, явившись уже ближе к полудню.

— Ты в первый раз в жизни проспал, или это у тебя воспитательные меры? — задал Майкл риторический вопрос.

Стервятник, однако, слегка порозовел, и Майкл тихо выругался. Ему было плевать на то, что деловая поездка старого приятеля приобрела несколько личный характер, но ведь у них есть работа. Он, чтобы слегка отвлечься, схватил первый же попавшийся под руку документ — это оказался так и не прочитанный отчет Зака — и отправил дежурного за заключенными.

Ждали в молчании, только Люпин время от времени издавал какие-то звуки — похоже, мысленно составлял план розыскных мероприятий, — да сам Майкл шелестел отчетом, и с каждой перелистанной страницей его глаза все больше вылезали на лоб.

Возвращение дежурного с арестантами и ритуал утреннего приветствия прошли мимо его внимания. Очнулся он только тогда, когда к нему обратился Люпин:

— Мистер Гарибальди, мы хотим осмотреться в закрытых секторах, в сером и зеленом. Мы, видите ли, пришли к выводу…

— …Что ваш фигурант скрывается в службе безопасности?

— Это, конечно, очень нагло…

— Это умно, — возразил Майкл. — А скажите-ка, мистер Люпин, — кажется, он впервые обратился к тому напрямую, — этот субъект в ладах с музами?

— Простите?

— Сивый книг не писал, — ответил Стервятник, — но считался отменным оратором. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Потому что это, — Майкл постучал по отчету, — писал не Зак. То есть, все в рамках процедуры, но в том-то и проблема: слишком гладкие для него формулировки. Хотя, возможно, еще позавчера я бы не обратил на это внимания.

— Мистер Малфой, — обратился Стервятник к белобрысому мальчишке, — подарок вашего отца у вас с собой?

Тот выразительно посмотрел на шефа. Майкл хмыкнул и подтолкнул коробку с барахлом задержанных к краю стола. Мальчишка сначала схватился за свою указку — определенно, они все без этой штуки чувствовали себя голыми, — а уже потом выполнил просьбу и выудил какую-то посеребренную или серебряную безделушку. Встряхнул два раза, и та раскрылась в тонкую старомодную трость с изящным набалдашником.

— Что это и почему я об этом не знаю? — грозно вопросил Люпин.

— Подарок моего отца, шеф, — елейным голосом пояснил белобрысый. А потом почему-то с крайне самодовольным видом воззрился на своего товарища по заключению и добавил: — И в ней нет ни грамма магии.

— Да ладно! — чему-то поразился тот.

— Обсуждать сувениры будете в свободное время, — прикрикнул на них Стервятник, но дрожал он явно от нетерпения и азарта, а не от злости. — Можешь вызвать своего сотрудника?

— Северус, не уверен, что это разумно.

— Разумно или нет, — прервал дискуссию о методах Майкл,— но Зак только что сменился с дежурства в казино и будет здесь с минуты на…

В этот момент дверь открылась, и объект обсуждения вступил в комнату. Малфой, словно напуганный резким звуком, нервно отскочил от стола и «неловко» повернул трость, задев набалдашником руку Зака.

Тот взвыл так, будто его режут. На коже его руки быстро разрастался жуткий ожог.

 

**Ремус Люпин**

Гонка по синему сектору — черт, неудачно, как же неудачно: слишком близко к докам — продолжалась не долго. Сивый самоубийцей не был, он не собирался рисковать тем, что засбоивший реактор взорвется, или чем-то еще в этом роде, и магию не применял, но явно успел изучить станцию, особенно командный отдел. Кроме того, как и раньше, полагался больше на свои физические возможности, в том числе скорость, но Ремус, в отличие от других авроров, в этом отношении ему не уступал.

Пробежка оказалась такой короткой, что Снейп и компания, включая рванувшего за ними Гарибальди, толком не успели отстать, и закончилась в каком-то лазе, похожем на технический. Не успел Ремус задуматься над тем, зачем Сивый сам себя загнал в эту ловушку, как Гарибальди завопил: «Выметайтесь!» — и в тот же момент Сивый сделал какое-то слабо уловимое движение палочкой и нажал один из рычагов на консоли, открывая шлюз.

Привычка сдерживать первые порывы на этот раз сослужила Ремусу хорошую службу: он заставил себя остаться, еще раз мысленно повторив, что это существо явно не из тех, кто жаждет героически погибнуть при задержании. Так и оказалось. Сивый выставил непосредственно перед открывшимися створками какой-то хитрый щит: атмосфера выходила значительно медленнее положенного, создавая просто иллюзию шквального ветра. Стал понятен и смысл манипуляции: сбивающий с ног ветер и отток кислорода. Такого рода перегрузки оборотни переносят гораздо лучше людей.

Ремус краем глаза заметил, что Драко воспользовался заклинанием головного пузыря, компенсируя недостаток кислорода, причем применил его сначала к Гарри, и только потом — к себе. «Час от часу не легче, — мелькнула несвоевременная мысль. — При таком отношении ставить их в пару еще опаснее, чем раньше». Снейп парой взмахов палочкой защитил себя и Гарибальди. Все это было замечательно, но пузырь серьезно затруднял маневренность и расфокусировал зрение. Эти четверо на какое-то время не бойцы. Снейп очевидно, это понял и головы не потерял, потому что схватил Гарибальди за рукав и потащил к консоли, видимо, намереваясь закрыть шлюз.

Все это Ремус отметил лишь краем сознания, потому что внимание его было сконцентрировано на банальной маггловской драке. Сила, скорость, ловкость, выносливость. По физическим параметрам он Сивому не уступал, но вот опыта таких схваток явно не хватало. Ремус буквально чувствовал, как Сивый в прямом смысле слова выцарапывает себе драгоценные секунды, чтобы опередить колдующих над консолью людей, прорваться через неубедительный заслон в виде противника и сбежать — и, скорее всего, убрав на прощание щит.

Ремус увернулся от очередного удара, молясь всем известным ему богам, чтобы Гарри или Драко не вздумали вмешаться — в настоящий момент они вероятнее всего промахнулись бы и хорошо, если попали бы в Ремуса, а не в щит, рискуя «схлопнуть» тем самым заклинание. Сивый поднырнул под летящий ему в нос кулак, — и вдруг мешком рухнул на пол. И в тот же момент до ушей Ремуса дошли шипение закрывающегося шлюза и звук выстрела.

— Что? — осоловело моргая, хмыкнул Гарибальди и поудобнее перехватил PPG. — Я не промахивался мимо цели даже в портовых драках после трех бутылок виски.

 

**Майкл Гарибальди**

Майкл с юности не смотрел фантастических фильмов, но помнил, что из всех невозможных технических прибамбасов больше всего его всегда восхищало лазерное оглушающее оружие. А еще он помнил свое недоумение, когда герои картин колебались, стреляя из такого оружия в одурманенных союзников. Что колебаться, если все равно не причинишь вреда? Теперь, двадцать лет спустя, он пересмотрел свое мнение. Он знал, что это не Зак, и все же этот выстрел дался Майклу так тяжело, что отнял буквально все силы. Дальнейшая суета прошла абсолютно мимо его сознания, хотя объясняться с командным центром, зафиксировавшим, естественно, кратковременный и такой странный полупрорыв, пришлось именно ему.

В себя он пришел, почувствовал прикосновение к руке ровно в том месте, где сломал ее когда-то давно в Бостоне, когда на спор угнал чей-то скимер. Стервятник стоял рядом и, кажется, уже не в первый раз повторял свой вопрос:

— Где каюта этого человека?

— Ты хочешь сказать, где была? — огрызнулся Майкл.

— Я всегда говорю то, что хочу сказать, Майк. Я забыл тогда упомянуть… В самом деле просто забыл, не заводись. Ингредиенты для Оборотного зелья нужно брать у живого человека. В мертвеца превратиться нельзя. Твой сотрудник жив, хотя ему, скорее всего, нужна колдомедицинская помощь.

Майкл заторможено осмотрелся по сторонам. Покойник лежал там же, где упал, и теперь был опутан какими-то хитрыми светящимися веревками и, похоже, покойником все-таки не был, хотя как можно выжить после такого выстрела, было не очень понятно. Люпин и белобрысый Малфой медленно водили над телом своими указками, третий член команды стоял на стреме у входа в отсек, поминутно сворачивая шею, чтобы видеть действия своих коллег.

— Даже не думай, Драко, — нараспев, будто мозг был сильно занят чем-то помимо беседы, говорил Люпин. — Это наш арестованный и никуда мы его сдавать не будем даже на время. Мы просто не имеем права. Будем держать его в одной из наших кают. И — да — охранять. Несмотря на все сонные зелья.

Майкл встряхнул головой и резко сорвался с места, сразу перейдя на бег. Стервятник, матерясь, рванул за ним.

Последнее, что услышал Майкл, покидая место происшествия, были характерные растянутые интонации:

— Конечно, шеф, следовало бы воспользоваться случаем и отыграться оптом за все ваши выходки, прошлые и будущие, но я, уж не знаю по какой причине, сегодня добрый. Можете воспользоваться моей каютой, все равно я там жить больше не собираюсь.

 

**Ремус Люпин**

С тем магглом, обликом которого пользовался Сивый, Снейп провозился довольно долго, но Ремус, обзаведясь обратными билетами, все равно отпустил Гарри и Драко на несколько часов, рассудив, что пока может посторожить накаченного сонными зельями и опутанного магическими веревками арестанта и в одиночестве.

Снейп объявился, насвистывая какую-то бравурную мелодию и, похоже, пребывая в отменном расположении духа, что, учитывая обстоятельства, было не удивительно, но Ремус все равно заподозрил, что тот успел напоследок сделать кому-то какую-то гадость — чисто для профилактики, чтобы окружающие не расслаблялись.

— Что, Мафлой все-таки разорил своего папеньку на какое-то количество галеонов и снял-таки люкс в красном секторе? — поинтересовался он с порога.

— Двухместный, — подтвердил Ремус, ухмыляясь от уха до уха.

— Только деньги на ветер выбросил, — фыркнул Снейп. — Все равно через два часа им с Поттером заступать на дежурство, и уже, как я понимаю, до самого отлета.

— Нам надо перетряхнуть багаж, — встрепенулся Ремус. — Не хотелось бы второго инцидента на таможне. Хотя я так и не понял, где просчитался.

— Да нигде ты не просчитался, бестолочь, — проворчал Снейп, усаживаясь. — Ты что, не помнишь? Там же был Сивый. Излучение от Оборотного зелья, конечно, минимальное, не стоило бы и говорить, но у тебя же все было рассчитано впритык.

— Точно! — Ремус хлопнул себя по лбу и рассмеялся: — Нет, ну только нам могло так повезти: едва ступили на станцию и сразу же наткнулись на фигуранта.

Снейп хмыкнул, но от комментариев воздержался.

— Кстати, — припомнил Ремус еще один повисший в воздухе вопрос. — Ты и Гарибальди. Что у вас за история? Что между вами произошло?

— Ничего из того, что могло нарисовать твое сексуально озабоченное воображение, — фыркнул тот. — Мы просто росли вместе. У меня случались всплески стихийной магии, и Енот выедал мне мозг чайной ложкой, пока не получил ответы на свои вопросы.

— То есть, ты рассказал ему о нашем мире.

Молчание.

— Нарушил Статут о секретности, — вкрадчиво продолжил Ремус.

Молчание.

— Нарушил закон.

— Люпин!

Ремус расхохотался, примиряюще махнул рукой и хотел сказать: «Брось, Северус, это же ерунда», но вместо этого у него вырвалось:

— И ты по-прежнему неосторожен. Теперь у меня есть на тебя компромат.

Снейп окинул его оценивающим взглядом, задержавшись на губах — то ли оценивая ехидную улыбку, то ли по какой-то другой причине, — и пообещал:

— Ничего. Вряд ли ты пустишь его в ход. Думаю, через пару часов я смогу найти аргументы, чтобы убедить тебя… принять решение в мою пользу.

 

**Майкл Гарибальди**

Вечером Майкл сидел в своем офисе и обреченно массировал виски, пытаясь унять головную боль. День выдался сумасшедшим. Майкл никогда не был претендентом на звание «мистер Честность», более того, он был офицером службы безопасности, но столько лгать и изворачиваться ему не доводилось никогда в жизни. Особенно неприятное объяснение выдалось с Шериданом, который как-то незаметно успел узнать его до такой степени, чтобы безошибочно чувствовать, когда он что-то недоговаривает. К счастью, в разгар беседы в кабинет капитана вступил Лондо, наконец-то разобравшийся с текучкой и решивший поинтересоваться судьбой своих погибших соотечественников — по крайней мере, он всем своим видом показывал, что дело обстоит именно так. Шеридан немедленно забыл интриги криминальные ради интриг политических — выбор времени был каким-то чересчур экстравагантным даже для Лондо. Тут увиливать нужды не было, и, после того, как визитер удалился, Майкл с удовольствием пропел капитану балладу об одном из покойных центаврианских телепатов. Тот оказался внебрачным сыном члена Центарума, с которым Лондо, как выяснилось, был слегка на ножах — потому, видимо, и осторожничал и выжидал. Интриги центаврианского двора, будь они неладны, хотя в данном случае — благословенны.

Потом были разборки с техниками, с экспертами (они все-таки разобрали улики по молекулам и уверенно объявили ДНК убийцы «мутировавшим», после чего поставили на уши медицинскую лабораторию), со Стивеном, который ненавидел необъяснимости и загадки... В общем, к вечеру Майкл уже мечтал о том, чтобы и ему стерли память. Во всей этой полосе сплошного везенья было только одно светлое пятно: Стервятник со товарищи поменяли билеты и должны были отбыть со станции в течение двадцати часов.

Звук открывающейся двери отозвался в затылке острой болью.

— Шеф? — бодрый вид Зака никак не позволял предположить, что он, одурманенный, провел почти неделю в собственном шкафу, о чем теперь, разумеется, благополучно забыл. — Не хотел беспокоить, но… Тут заходил ваш родственник.

— Кто? — переспросил Майкл, а потом застонал в голос. — Носатый, бледный как смерть, в нелепом черном балахоне?

— Да, он самый, — Зак смотрел на шефа с явным интересом и некоторым недоумением. — Просил передать вам свою благодарность и сказал, что до отлета непременно найдет способ вас отблагодарить.

Майкл, выругавшись, уронил голову на лежащие на столе руки, но промахнулся и стукнулся лбом о столешницу. Видимо, пантомима оказалась достаточно красноречивой, потому что Зак, хоть и не помнил, что из себя представляет этот «родственник», озабоченно хмыкнул и обреченно пообещал:

— Я удвою охрану.

_Конец_


End file.
